Descuida, Aquí estoy
by misue.d
Summary: Bella y Nessie se ven obligadas a cambiar el sol de su ciudad natal por la lluvia y la oscuridad de Forks... "A veces debemos perder algo para poder ganar", "Nada vale lo suficiente para darte a cambio". Dedicado a mi hermana
1. Prólogo

_**PRÓLOGO**_

Hoy sería un día como cualquier otro, o, al menos, eso esperaba. Era patético ver como me aferraba a mi rutina como si fuese un salvavidas. Tenía claro que esta era la vida que yo quería, ajena a todo menos a mis responsabilidades básicas: la escuela, mi casa...

Mamá estaba como siempre furiosa e histérica. Al menos hoy su furia no estaba dirigida a mí. Claro que el enfoque de su ira creaba en mí el deseo estúpido de que fuera a mí a quién gritara.

Detestaba cada vez que ella se enfadaba con Nessie, mi hermana menor. Ambas eran tan similares que asustaba. Tenían los mismos ojos de un verde oscuro cálido e intimidante, la furia era el sentimiento que se distinguía mejor en ellos. El cariño, la dicha, la tristeza y la soledad eran casi indistinguibles mientras fueran concientes de que las estaban mirando.

Si bien Renee, mi madre, era un acertijo para mí, mi hermanita era un cristal transparente. Sabía todo sobre ella, cada una de las cosas que pasaban por su mente ya que le era imposible no decírmelo. De alguna forma, ella necesitaba que yo lo supiera, que la mirara sin inmutarme y le dijera lo que realmente pensaba.

Sabía que ella necesitaba un guía y que mi madre, Renee, carecía de talento para serlo. Así que, a pesar de ser solo dos años mayor que ella, yo había adoptado ese papel.

Vanessa tenía serios problemas con el tino. Era directa mas no siempre sincera y carecía de tacto y sensibilidad. Tenía un ecuánime fijación con ser malvada, tanto con la gente que quería como con la que odiaba. A sus 14 años odiaba a más gente de la que yo conocía.

Siempre quise que ella fuera una señorita elegante y dulce pero su naturaleza salvaje y rebelde la convirtió en una criatura desconfiada y algo violenta.

Renee decía que, a diferencia de mí, ella sabía defenderse y tenía razón, ahora lo sé.

Ahora que veía a sus ojos no titubear ante la mirada enfebrecida de mi madre, ahora que veía su obstinada barbilla alzada desafiante sin muestra alguna de temor, ella era valiente a diferencia de mí.

Sabía que mi naturaleza me jugaría en contra. Cuando uno es niño el ser amable, educada y sentimental son cualidades excelentes pero, al comenzar el colegio se convierten en una debilidad y yo, a todo ello, le tenía miedo. Miedo a estar sola.

Creía que sí me mostraba tal y cual era, un ser egoísta y ambicioso, ellos me odiarían, lo que es cierto; pero jamás pensé que por ser "buena" también lo harían.

Quién sin duda me odiaba más era mi misma hermana. Casi podía sentir su desprecio cuando me hablaba sin necesitar un concejo. Casi podía percibir las oleadas de odio que brotaban desde su cuerpo y lo merecía. Merecía cada una de las cosas que ella deseaba para mí.

¿Por qué? por ser llorona y mojigata. Por estar siempre preocupada del que dirán, de las notas en la escuela, de que mis profesores me quieran, de que mis compañeros me acepten. Siendo exactamente lo que ellos querían que fuera. Hasta hace poco no sabía quién era yo.


	2. ¿Bienvenida?

_**Hola! Esta nueva historia es un tanto más personal… es un poco de las cosas que he vivido con mi hermana y del dolor que significa vivir con alguien a quién a pesar de todo lo que se le ama no se puede ayudar…**_

_**Así que espero que lo disfruten ^^**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer; <strong>_

_**La historia es nuestra xD**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>CÁP. <strong>__**01: ¿Bienvenida?**_

_**Bella POV**_

El día a día no era más que una seguidilla de números en el calendario que, desde hace un tiempo para acá, jugaban en mi contra. Iba tarde, como nunca.

Hacía frío. Mucho. Lo que era extraño y desagradable. Amo el sol. El olor a asfalto, a aire cálido... el silencio de la ciudad dormida por la mañana, todo ello hacen que me levante temprano para poder caminar junto con mi hermana al colegio. Tenía coche, pero el establecimiento estaba demasiado cerca. Sin embargo, hoy no podría disfrutar del único momento en que Nessie no era hostil, en el que me tomaba de la mano y caminaba conmigo permitiendo que envolviera sus delicados dedos entre los míos para que no se congelara.

Phoenix era una ciudad ruidosa, gigantesca y calurosa, muy gris y polvorosa dependiendo la época del año. Aunque, generalmente, el sol abrasador iluminaba el firmamento.

Esa mañana una densa niebla cubría las calles haciendo prácticamente imposible ver el camino pero, no había tiempo para sentir miedo o preocuparse por perderse, Además, conocía bien ese camino. Llevaba once años andándolos cada mañana. Algún día debía de servirme la experiencia.

Nessie ya se había ido. A estas alturas estaría en la cafetería desayunando. Yo no alcanzaría. Me sentía estúpida ¿Cómo pude haberme quedado dormida justo hoy? ¿De todos los días de mi vida tenía que ser hoy?

Me negaba a entender las maniáticas supersticiones de Renee pero por una de sus ideas atolondradas mañana dejaríamos esta ciudad. Renee creía que había sido hechizada por la ex mujer de Charlie, mi padre, que vivía a dos calles de nosotros. Sinceramente, yo no le veía la gracia a sus ideas tontas.

Hoy debía despedirme de mis compañeros, profesores y del director que más que eso era como mi padrino. Además, más a la tarde tendría que renunciar al ballet y despedirme de mi instructor, tendría que dejar el equipo de animadoras y la presidencia del curso. Ahora que lo pienso, era una persona bastante ocupada. Pero claro, eso a Renee no le interesaba. Solo existía para ella su inmunda paranoia.

Charlie no estaba mejor que yo. Debido a que la situación era ya insostenible tendría que renunciar a su trabajo y aventurarse en lo desconocido. Pero él pensaba que era lo mejor para Renee y su amor por ella le daba la suficiente fuerza para soportar sus gritos y para llevar a cabo esta locura.

Vanessa apoyaba a Renee a ojos cerrados. Ambas compartían el odio hacia mis hermanastros y, en especial, a la madre de ellos. A mí me daba igual. Jamás he odiado a alguien, ni siquiera a mi abuela que había admitido abiertamente su desprecio hacia mí, menos a ellos que no han hecho nada tan malo a mi parecer y, sobre todo, nada que Charlie no mereciera.

Sin embargo podía distinguir el dolor que apenas de colaba por la férrea desición de mi hermana. Recree en mi mente la discusión que había tenido con mi madre el día que se decidió a comunicarnos su idea. Le había rogado que no lo hiciera, le había gritado que todo lo que importaba estaba en este pueblo, no en otro. Finalmente, había llorado y admitido que no me importaban ni ella ni sus crisis de pánico, que tampoco me importaban mis tíos y sus hijos. Incluso le había propuesto el quedarme en casa de uno de mis tíos y así le evitaba los malos ratos que seguramente pasaría estando yo allí, en aquel lugar desconocido e increíblemente húmedo.

A ella no le importó, por supuesto, y se dedicó a ordenar todo lo que ella consideraba necesario para el viaje.

Hoy ni siquiera tenía mi camiseta de licra favorita. Según Nessie me había dicho-gritado se encontraba sepultada bajo un sin fin de cazadoras dentro de una de las tantas maletas que habían esparcidas por la habitación.

Antes de darme cuenta había llegado al colegio. Justo a tiempo cabe destacar. La Señorita Maryoris estaba cerrando la puerta cuando me vio irrumpir en el silencioso pasillo jadeando.

Ella me sonrió. Era una joven maestra de 25 años, de baja estatura y menuda. Tenía la piel blanca, casi tanto como yo pero ella no parecía enferma, y los ojos verdosos. Usaba el cabello corto por sobre los hombros de color castaño, un delantal blanco pues enseñaba química, sus infaltables vaqueros ceñidos de color azul oscuro y unos botines negros en punta con tacones aguja de varios centímetros. Ella era mi ídolo.

-¿Acabas de llegar? -preguntó suavemente, me pregunté como podía una persona como ella mantener a un curso de cincuenta alumnos tranquilos durante noventa minutos.

-Si.

-Ve a desayunar y luego te pones al día.

Fruncí el ceño. A ella le encantaba taparnos en materia y actividades desde que empezaba la clase hasta que ella misma la daba por terminada, a veces varios minutos después del final establecido.

-No te preocupes -me consoló-. Solo haré un glosario y añadiré los ítems que deben estudiar para el siguiente examen.

Le agradecí y corrí a la cafetería por mi ansiado desayuno. Me sentía de ánimos para un reconfortante café con leche y galletas de avena. En realidad estaba desesperada por algo caliente. El otoño aquí era un de las estaciones más frías. La escarcha cubría todo lo que se quedara quieto por más de tres minutos, en el caso de la tierra la congelaba al punto de quebrarse como una varilla de vidrio.

Entré al calido comedor y me acerque a la señora Nieve, una de las cocineras, y le di los buenos días. Ella era una mujer de edad con ojos oscuros en un rostro moreno y cabello corto.

Desayuné rápidamente sintiendo el peso de estar sola en aquella mesa. Odiaba comer sola, pero esta vez no tenía alternativa.

Volví al salón y me senté junto a Jessica, mi mejor amiga.

La mañana paso sin contratiempos exceptuando las lagrimas de Teresa mientras me repetía hasta el cansancio que me extrañaría. Sin embargo no sentía pena ni alegría, sentía algo más. Una leve punzada en el estomago me acompañó el resto del día.

No había llorado. La pena había sido menguada por el presentimiento que asechaba mi inconsciente. Estaba pensando en eso cuando un dolor en mi pecho impidió el paso del aire hacia mis pulmones obligándome a jadear por la falta de oxigeno. Hans, un amigo de otro grado, me sostuvo justo antes de estamparme contra el suelo de concreto. Volví a jadear mientras intentaba abrir los ojos para enfocar la vista. Sentía como si me estuvieran clavando cientos de agujas en los pulmones y el corazón, podía percibir el peso de mi pulso sanguíneo tras mis oídos. Me llevé las manos sobre mi pecho izquierdo impresionada por el agudo dolor que mantenía tensados todos mis músculos y alteraba mi sistema nervioso. Hans me miraba con el ceño fruncido, parecía que me estaba hablando pero su voz era obstruida por un zumbido que atontaba mi sistema auditivo.

Y de pronto, así como vino, el dolor cesó. Atontada alcé la cabeza y vi a Hans y a Jessica inclinados hacía mí. En algún momento el primero me había sentado apoyando mi espalda contra la pared. Con gesto ansioso, Jessica recorrió mi rostro con sus manos y sus ojos color miel. A ellos se había unido el inspector, un hombre de estatura media y piel morena, intimidantes ojos negros y rostro severo, pero las personas como yo, que lo conocían de verdad, sabíamos que era un hombre sumamente amable y comprensivo, estricto y moralista pero, por sobretodo un guía sabio y un excelente dador de consejos. Me observo detenidamente antes de acuclillarse a mi lado.

─Niña Bella, ¿Puede oírme?

Asentí con un cabeceo casi imperceptible.

─Esto se lo diré una vez más. Debe ir a ver al médico.

─Sólo es el estrés por la mudanza.

─Hace un mes, cuando se desmayó ─me recordó─, ni siquiera había planes para mudarse, de hecho, en ese entonces estaba segura de que se graduaría aquí.

─Bella, puede ser grave. Cuando te encuentre moribunda en algún pasillo vas a hacernos caso ─me regañó Hans─. Tal vez ni en ese momento. Dime, ¿Quién va a salvarte de romperte la cabeza en ese otro colegio al que asistirás?

─Ya basta, Hans ─lo cortó Jessica─. Sólo lo estas haciendo peor.

─Estoy bien ─aseguré─. Hans, don Jorge, Les prometo que iré al médico apenas pueda. De seguro no es nada grave.

─Eso espero ─murmuró Jessica con un suspiro─. Ahora mueve ese trasero tuyo a la sala de música. Don Sergio se enfadará si llegamos después que él.

Al entrar al salón todos me miraron con tristeza. ¿Tan patética me veía? Pestañeé alejando las lágrimas traicioneras de mis ojos y me escabullí hasta el fondo del salón junto a mi chello. La clase de música la compartíamos con dos cursos más. Entre todas las personas que allí habían también se encontraba Hans, él era un experto en guitarra clásica mientras que Jessica tocaba maravillosamente la viola. Eran personas sumamente talentosas.

La clase pasó sin mayor novedad. Don Sergio nos aplicó uno de sus exámenes sorpresa para que "_rodaran cabezas"._ Nada más falso. Él lo hacía para ayudarnos a subir las calificaciones, una prueba de ello fue que como objetos de análisis nos puso "_La Traviata_" de Giuseppe Verdi, el Estudio nº 3 MI M de Freddy Kempf y "_El Cascanueces_" de Piotr Ilich Chaikovsky representada por la filarmónica de Berlín. Esas eran sus piezas favoritas, llevábamos años escuchándolas… estudiándolas… ¡No había forma de que saliéramos mal de ese examen!

Le sonreí cuando la clase finalizó y me encaminé hacia la dirección intentando absorber todo lo que me fuera posible del entorno. Extrañaría tanto ese lugar. Había crecido allí, conocía a todas las personas que trabajaban por sus nombres de pila incluso conocía la fecha exacta de sus cumpleaños. Este lugar era mi hogar.

─Señora Nelly ─llamé después de tocar a la puerta─.

─Niña Bella ─me sonrió─. Tengo tus documentos listos, lamento la demora pero Sergio vino hace solo unos instantes a decirme que había otra calificación que agregar a tu historial.

Me reí.

─Si, es cierto. Hoy nos puso en la guillotina.

Me tendió una carpeta con mis archivos dentro. Cuando fui a tomarla noté que mis manos temblaban. Me apresuré a despedirme y huir de allí. No quería llorar. Entonces el presentimiento de la mañana se hizo claro ante mis ojos humedecidos. Incluso sin quererlo, olvidaría gran parte de lo que había vivido aquí. Mi memoria era tan débil. ¿Cómo lograría atesorar cada uno de los momentos que me habían hecho tan feliz cuando al pasar el tiempo haya olvidado la esencia que se acumulaba en el viento?, ¿Cuándo no queden vestigios de los matices exactos de los colores de las murallas?

Respiré hondo alejando estas inquietudes de mi mente. No tenía caso que me preocupara ahora por ello, ya buscaría la forma de recordar a medida que vaya olvidando. Aunque, tal vez, esta vez mi memoria no me fallaría y lograría recordarlo todo.

Me acerqué a los ventanales del tercer piso y mis ojos se perdieron recorriendo el césped de lustroso color verde resplandeciente por el sol y la humedad de otoño. Pronto comenzarían a caer las hojas. Todo volvería a comenzar

::0::0::0::0::0::0::0::0::0::0::0::0::0::0::0::0::0::0::

_**Edward POV**_

El despertador inició su irritante alharaca matutina a las seis en punto. Lo odiaba. A esa hora de la mañana odiaba todo. Sentía deseos de que fuera una persona y pudiera estrangularlo por arrebatarme mis preciadas horas de sueño. Me levanté sintiendo como el frío me calaba los huesos. Sin duda, el frío era lo que más odiaba de Forks. No, el frío era lo que más odiaba, punto.

Si bien había vivido toda mi vida aquí no lograba resignarme a los días oscuros por los cielos cubiertos de nubes negras, al frío que se extendía durante las veinticuatro horas del día ni el eterno invierno que se adueñaba de todas las estaciones. Aquí no había primavera, con suerte y se lograba disfrutar de un mes de verano. ¡Maldita Canadá! ¿No podía estar más lejos?

Gruñí algunas incoherencias mientras me bañaba, el agua caliente calmó un poco mi mal humor, lo suficiente para presentarme frente a Esme, mi madre, sin refunfuñar.

Carlisle no soportaba que mis hermanos o yo descarguemos nuestras frustraciones contra Esme y se ponía de un humor de perros cada vez que sucedía. Mi padre generalmente era un hombre amable y paciente pero amaba demasiado a mi madre y lo sacaba de quicio el que ella sufriera aunque sea un poco.

No voy a mentir, no lograba entender totalmente la forma en la que mis padres se amaban, era casi enfermizo, a veces demasiado cursie. Pero cuando observaba a mi madre con sus ojos dulces color caramelo, su gesto amable, su preocupación y el aspecto frágil y rompible que poseía un instinto protector afloraba desde mi alma obligándome a hacer lo mejor posible para que ella no sufriera.

Bufé. Todo ese sentimentalismo era culpa de Carlisle. Tanta azúcar iba a terminar haciéndolo insulinodependiente. Por suerte, Emmett y yo, no habíamos heredado esos genes.

Mi hermano era un poco menos que un mujeriego. No cambiaba chica a diario pero jamás había tenido una novia permanente. Yo no tenía tanta suerte. Claro que mi mala suerte era parte culpa del bueno para nada de mi hermano. El muy imbécil había apostado con Jasper, su mejor amigo, que yo no podría soportar más de una semana con una chica. A lo que yo, haciéndome el machito, había aceptado. Ellos elegirían a la chica con la que debía salir lo que no me importaba o eso creía. El par de jodidos maricas fueron lo suficientemente malditos como para elegir a Tanya Denali como mi conquista.

Tanya, físicamente, era la mujer perfecta. Alta, piel blanca, ojos azules, cabello rubio rojizo, cuerpo de infarto, incluso era una de las chicas más inteligentes del instituto. El problema: me acosaba desde que tengo memoria.

Los Denali eran familia política de mi tía Claire, hermana de Esme, por lo que habíamos crecido juntos. Cuando era niño pasaba la mitad del tiempo escondido en el desván junto a la puerta de la cocina esperando que esa pequeña niña con la voz chillona me dejara en paz. El puto maricón de Emmett solía delatarme solo para cabrearme. Al final del día estaba cubierto de rasguños. ¡Maldita niña loca!

Y ahora esa maldita niña loca con la voz aún chillona que me produce migrañas se creía mi novia. Había terminado con ellas al menos unas tres veces pero ella no se daba por enterada, ¡era como hablarle a una puerta!

Emmett y Jasper la pasaban de maravilla a mi costa durante los recesos. Incluso Jake, mi mejor amigo. Durante las últimas cuatro semanas me habían utilizado como blanco de todas sus putas bromas. Me estaban volviendo loco.

Emmett y Alice, mi hermana menor, bajaron corriendo las escaleras. La tierna Alice tenía de tierna lo que yo de moreno. Era una pequeña bruja con una sonrisa dulce y una mirada que destilaba inocencia. Todo el que le conocía le tenía un miedo atroz, incluso el grandulón de Emmett había caído en sus garras más de una vez. Uno de los más grandes traumas que habíamos desarrollado por su culpa inició cuando aún éramos niños, ella nos había manipulado con ese endemoniado puchero obligándonos a vestirnos a mí con un estúpido disfraz de princesa rosado y blanco y a Emmett con un horrible tutú de color rosa bebé. Kate e Irina, las hermanas de Tanya, se habían partido de la risa de nosotros durante horas, mamá, en cambio, decía que había sido hermoso el que mi hermano y yo hayamos hecho eso para hacer feliz a su "_princesita_". Todavía era tema de conversación obligatorio en las fiestas familiares por lo que yo aún me escondía en el desván intentando pasar desapercibido.

Era un jodido cobarde, lo sabía, pero no soportaba la risita tonta de Irina ni la sonrisa inocente de Alice, las odiaba tanto como a la voz chillona de Tanya.

Los tres nos montamos en mi coche, mi amado volvo, para ir a clases. Cuando doble para salir a la carretera noté que Alice a mi lado se removía inquieta. Parecía ansiosa por algo pero prefería mantenerme al margen, no vaya a ser que esa bruja me arrastre con ella en alguno de sus planes. Emmett no fue tan listo.

─¿Es qué no lo sabes, hermanito? ─chilló─. ¡Hoy tendremos compañeras nuevas!

Emmett me miró confundido, yo me alcé de hombros. No tenía idea.

─¿Y eso qué?

─¡Ay! ¡Los hombres nunca entienden nada! ─refunfuñó─.

Milagrosamente, Alice no dijo una sola palabra más durante todo el viaje hasta el instituto. Se bajo del coche de un salto y se despidió de nosotros agitando una mano.

─¡No agobies a esas chicas! ─le grito Emmett mientras se alejaba─.

Alice le respondió con un poco femenino gesto con el dedo. Rompí a reír inevitablemente hasta que unos brazos se enredaron en mi cuello y un fuerte olor a vainilla se coló por mi nariz. Distinguí el extraño cabello rizado de Tanya justo bajo mi barbilla. Bufé. Fue el turno de Emmett para comenzar a reírse.

Me quite a Tanya de encima y la miré reprobatoriamente, ella puso los ojos en blanco.

─Eres demasiado serio, mi amor.

─No soy tu amor ─dije con los dientes apretados─. ¿Cuándo vas a entenderlo?

Ella se giro para conversar con Jasper que acababa de llegar ignorándome por completo. En momentos como ese deseaba poder jalarme el cabello hasta arrancarlo de raíz.

─Rose dice que es agradable ─estaba diciendo Jasper a Tanya─.

Rose o Rosalie es la hermana gemela de Jasper. Una rubia aún más perfecta que Tanya pero con un carácter de mierda. Enemiga irreconciliable de Emmett y amiga intima de Alice. Ambas nos habían hecho tantas cosas que, si fuera más joven, rompería a llorar de solo recordarlo.

El timbre sonó y todos nos dirigimos a nuestras clases. Al parecer, seria un largo día.

::0::0::0::0::0::0::0::0::0::0::0::0::0::0::0::0::0::0::

**_Bella POV_**

Habíamos llegado a Forks hace ya dos días. Dos horribles días y todavía no terminaba de desempacar. Tal vez una parte de mi subconsciente aún tenía esperanzas de que Renee se diese cuenta del error que había cometido y se decidiera a volver, pero como siempre Dios no estaba de mi lado.

La casa era bastante linda, eso era cierto. Las habitaciones eran espaciosas y olía bastante bien. Eso último era realmente importante para mí. Yo no era quisquillosa con los objetos o las personas pero me dejaba llevar siempre por el olor que poseían. Jessica y Hans eran personas que olían realmente bien, ese era uno de los motivos por los que me sentía tan cómoda estando con ellos. El aire de la casa olía a limpio y fresco, la hierba buena, que había sido plantada por los dueños anteriores, abundaba a los alrededores de inundando las habitaciones de su delicado y delicioso aroma.

Respiré hondo llenado mis pulmones de ese aire sanador. En definitiva este lugar olía mucho mejor que Phoenix (Punto para Forks) pero llovía demasiado (Punto para Phoenix). El marcador estaba Phoenix tres, Forks dos.

Me reí de mi estado de idiotez momentáneo. El silencio siempre me obligaba a divagar.

El silencio…

Me levante de la cama donde hasta hace un momento había estado cavilando de un salto. ¿Por qué la casa estaba tan callada? Palidecí ¿Dónde estaba Nessie?

Repasé todas mis pertenencias. Superficialmente parecía no faltarme nada. Cuando Vanessa estaba en silencio era porque estaba haciendo algo horrible o, en su defecto, planeándome una emboscada durante la cual algunas de mis cosas pasarían a mejor vida.

Salí de la habitación intentando no hacer ruido y la cerré con llave. Caminé por el pasillo hasta su cuarto que, al igual que el mío se encontraba en el segundo piso. No se oía nada desde dentro. Pegué mi oreja derecha a la puerta para oír mejor, nada. Tome la manilla pero la habitación también estaba cerrada. Un leve estruendo me hizo pegar un salto. Corrí hacia la ventana al tiempo para ver como mi lindo coche era secuestrado por esa pequeña mocosa. ¡¿Cómo no había notado que faltaban las llaves del coche sobre la cómoda junto a mi cama?

Me lleve las manos al rostro y fregué con las palmas mis ojos para alejar la indignación. Tenía la mandíbula tensa mientras intentaba controlarme para no empezar a chillar como una desquiciada. ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? Esa niña tenía apenas 14 años ¿Y sí la atrapaba la policía? …¡Oh, por Dios! ¡Me quitarían mi bebé!

─Dios, por favor, que no la encuentre la policía ─murmuré desesperada─.

Bajé corriendo las escaleras hasta el porche trasero. Renee todavía estaba acomodando algunas de sus plantas que serían considerablemente más felices con el clima de este pueblo que con el calor abrasador de mi ciudad natal.

─Mamá ─solloce-. Haz algo por favor.

Ella me miró asustada pero con cautela.

Tenía que jugar bien mis cartas para asegurarme de que Renee me ayudara esta vez.

─Es Nessie. Tomó mi coche y se ha ido. ─ "_No menciones la policía", _me repetía mentalmente─ ¡No pude alcanzarla! ¿Y si le pasa algo? ¡Apenas esta aprendiendo a conducir!

Renee abrió los ojos como platos cuando su cerebro proceso toda la información. Y luego… hizo justamente lo que yo no quería que hiciera: llamó a la policía. Genial.

Una hora después Renee y yo estábamos frente al jefe de policía Hale, la primera intentando negociar la condena de mi estúpida e impulsiva hermana menor y yo suplicando porque dejará en libertad a mi bebé.

Mientras intentaba decidir entre llorar o no, una hermosa chica alta y rubia entró tranquilamente a la oficina.

─Rosalie ─dijo el oficial─, en estos momentos estoy ocupado, cariño.

─Lo siento tío, pero es urgente. ─suplicó con una expresión que partía el alma─.

Gran truco, pensé para mí misma.

─Espérame un momento. Voy de inmediato ─le dijo, Rosalie salió a paso tranquilo de la pequeña y desordenada habitación─. Señorita Swan, su auto estará detenido toda la semana. De esa manera aprenderá a no dejar las llaves a la vista de un niño.

Estuve tentada a armar un escándalo pero mi carácter pacifico me lo impedía. Enterré las uñas de mis manos en mis palmas y salí de la oficina sin despedirme. Afuera Rosalie estaba sentada en una de las sillas plegables. Llevaba unos jeans azules desgastados y una cazadora gris con botones grandes, botas negras hasta la rodilla con tacón aguja.

Me miró e hizo un gesto para que me acercase. Por un momento me sentí intimidada ante su belleza pero intente mantenerme serena.

─¡Hey! ¿Qué te paso?

─Tu tío ha encerrado a mi bebé ─gimoteé─.

─¿Bebé?

─A mi coche.

─¡Oh! ¡Eso es horrible! ¡Si encerraran a mi osito me moriría de pena y desesperación! ─sollozó─.

Ambas nos miramos unos momentos y luego rompimos a reír.

─Soy Rosalie ─dijo tendiéndome una mano─.

─Dime Bella ─le sonreí─.

Rosalie era una chica extrañamente agradable. Algo mal hablada y, por lo que pude notar, absolutamente rencorosa. Sin embargo, había algo en su franqueza que la hacía dulce y que lograba que se le perdonase cualquier incordio que haya soltado antes. Amaba a su auto casi tanto como a su hermano me confesó en un aparte, pero que este último podía irse al infierno si con ello evitaba que algo malo le pasase a su "_osito"_.

Se ofreció a llevarme a clases durante la semana a lo que yo accedí encantada. No me hacía nada de gracia la sola idea de caminar tres kilómetros hasta el instituto. Sé que había dicho que me gusta caminar pero no sería lindo hacerlo mientras la lluvia cae torrencialmente sobre mi cabeza.

Renee salió a los pocos minutos y Rosalie se despidió de mí mientras entraba a la oficina del Oficial Hale. Sus ojos estaban llorosos. Leí en su expresión que quería que le preguntase. Suspire fastidiada mientras dejaba que las palabras salieran de mi boca.

Al parecer Nessie se quedaría esa noche en el calabozo lo que secretamente me agrado, se lo tenía merecido por haberse robado a mi bebé y logrado que lo encerrasen. Además, tendría que pagar cincuenta horas de trabajo comunitario por manejar siendo menor y sin un adulto con licencia. Lo malo: tendría que supervisarla porque Renee no se confiaba de lo que podría pasarle a su _tesorito_.

Tuve ganas de llorar. ¿Es qué acaso no le era suficiente con que haya perdido mi coche por culpa de su "tesorito"? ¿También tenía que arruinar mis horas de descanso por su causa? Al parecer, si.

Lunes por la mañana. Estaba tan nerviosa que me había vuelto diez veces más torpe. No había sido la _nueva_ desde el preescolar y eso no cuenta por que allí todos son nuevos. Siempre había ido al mismo colegio y era un experta en hacer sentir a los demás como en casa. Una _excelente anfitriona_ había dicho mi profesor de artes durante una muestra abierta al público en general. Pero ahora era totalmente diferente. Ese no sería mi entorno familiar y ya no estaría Hans. ¡Oh, por Dios! ¡Hans tenía razón! ¿Quién iba a salvarme antes de que me rompa el cuello en un ataque de torpeza? ¡Decidido! Iba a ponerme mis converces negras. No poseían tacón aguja pero me mantendrían durante más tiempo de pie.

Me mire al espejo que había instalado junto al armario de mi cuarto. Me veía enferma. Tenía la piel demasiado blanca y el cabello demasiado oscuro. Ambos eran bonitos pero en un lugar como Forks, donde el gris y el verde dominaban los espacios, parecía que sufriese de insomnio. Suspiré a sabiendas de que no había nada que pudiese hacer. Tomé mis cosas, incluso las llaves de mi coche y baje a desayunar.

Solo Renee estaba en la cocina.

─¿Y Nessie?

─Se fue hace unos momentos con tu padre. Dijo que prefería llegar temprano a estar empapada todo el día.

Entrecerré los ojos mientras Renee huía de la cocina. Esa pequeña mocosa. Daba por seguro que tendría que irme caminando por eso se había llevado a Charlie sin decirme nada. Completamente detestable.

Pero no importaba. Archive su acción para cobrármela más tarde. Apenas estaba terminando mi café escuche un bocinazo desde la calle. Salí corriendo casi chocando con Renee en el camino hasta la entrada. Lo que vi me dejó sin habla. Un maravilloso descapotable rojo estaba estacionado justo frente a mi casa, de piloto iba Rosalie que me sonreía abiertamente.

─Lindo, ¿A qué si?

─Mucho ─concedí mientras me subía a su lado─. Entiendo porque amas tanto a tu osito.

Ambas reímos mientras Rose encendía la radio. _"Power"_ de _Helloween_ retumbó en el interior del vehiculo y ambas comenzamos a cantar. Si, lo sé. Estudiaba música clásica pero eso no significa que no ame otros estilos.

El camino se hizo totalmente corto. Pronto pude divisar los edificios de ladrillo color granate. No era obvio que fuera un instituto pero el cartel en la entrada decía Instituto de Forks. Rosalie aparcó frente al tercer edificio junto a un hermoso coche Negro.

─De Jasper ─dijo cuando salimos del coche─. Hoy no lo traería así que tuvo que venir en su propio vehículo.

─¿No le gusta manejar?

─No es eso. Es solo que le gusta dormir mientras yo manejo.

Asentí. Rose me llevó hasta el primer edificio donde había un cartelito que decía "Oficina Principal" para que vaya por mi horario.

─Llámame al terminar las clases. Acuérdate de que te vas conmigo a casa.

─Entendido. Y gracias, Rose.

Me sonrió mientras hacía el camino de regreso por lo pasillos.

La oficina era minúscula. Un par de sillas plegables acolchadas descansaban casi pegadas a las paredes del fondo, una alfombra con motas amarillentas y un sin número de macetas con plantas bastante más grandes de lo recomendable para un lugar cerrado a así de pequeño. Tras un mostrador alargado se encontraban tres escritorios. Una pelirroja regordeta con gafas se sentaba en uno de ellos.

Ella alzó los ojos hacía mí.

─¿Necesitas algo, querida?

─Soy Isabella Swan ─le dije suavemente─.

─Por supuesto ─asintió con una sonrisa─. Su pequeña hermana ya estuvo por aquí. Una jovencita interesante ─susurró más para sí misma mientras rebuscaba entre los papeles precariamente acumulados sobre el escritorio─. Aquí tiene su horario y un plano de la escuela, niña Bella.

La miré sorprendida. Ella rió.

─Su hermana dijo que prefería que la llamaran así.

Maldita mocosa.

─No es eso. Es solo que es lindo. Mis antiguos profesores más cercanos me llamaban así desde que tenía cinco años ─me ruborice como una idiota─.

Ella me miró maternalmente.

─Fue un lindo gesto de su hermana al decírmelo ─_si, claro_. Ironicé─. La llamaré así, ¿Qué dice?

─Perfecto ─sonreí─.

Así al menos podía abrazar un poco de ese pasado que estaba quedando atrás.

Camine al edificio dos donde tenía mi primera clase del día, Literatura, más tranquila de lo que creí posible.

Justo antes de que terminara la última clase de la mañana, Rose me envió un mensaje de texto invitándome a almorzar con ella. Sonreí mientras aceptaba y cuando sonó el timbre del descanso tomé mis cosas rápidamente para dirigirme a la cafetería, un edificio que estaba frente al gimnasio. Pero como no, mi torpeza decidió hacerme una visita. O tal vez fue mi suerte, después de todo la buena suerte me eludía. Al girar en el pasillo que conectaba el edificio dos del tres choqué estrepitosamente contra alguien. Caí golpeándome considerablemente fuerte el trasero y me quedé ahí unos instantes. Mientras tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados y mis mejillas comenzaban a teñirse de rojo mi mente llamaba a Hans con desesperación. Al menos no me había roto el cuello.

─¡Ten cuidado! ─chilló una voz horrible─. Casi matas a mi Eddy.

¿Eddy?

Temerosa abrí un solo ojo y pude distinguir una figura de pie justo frente a mi. Era una chica. Me miraba con el ceño fruncido y las manos en jarras. Termine de abrir los ojos aún un tanto confundida mientras me ponía de pie. La chica era algo así como pelirroja. Pero no tanto como la que estaba más atrás de ella. Era muy hermosa, no tanto como Rosalie pero estaba bien. Entonces fue cuando vi a la persona con la que había chocado, al parecer. Se estaba poniendo de pie mientras me observaba fijamente. Era un muchacho guapo. Mucho en realidad. Pero no me detuve a verlo porque la voz chillona de antes salió desde el cuerpo de la del pelo casi rojo.

─¿No vas a disculparte?

─¿Disculparme? ─mire al chico pero él no hizo amago de suavizar las cosas. _Idiota_─. Fue un accidente.

─Eres una torpe. Si no sabes caminar no deberías andar donde seas un peligro para las demás personas.

Abrí la boca asombrada. Esa mujer acababa de ofenderme enfrente de todos los que pasaban por el pasillo. Luché contra el mal genio que amenazaba con superarme y decidí que mientras más rápido saliera de aquello mejor para mí.

─Lo siento ─le dije al muchacho─.

No esperé a que respondiera, simplemente salí lo más rápido que mis pies me permitieron hacia mi casillero. En menos de cinco minutos estaba entrando en la cafetería. Rose agitó su nívea mano para que la viera le sonreí mientras iba por mi almuerzo y caminaba hacia su mesa. Ella salió a mi encuentro con una gran sonrisa.

─¡Bella! ─chilló─. Pensé que ya no venías.

─Tuve un pequeño percance.

Cuando llegamos a su mesa desee haberme perdido en los pasillos. Allí mirándome ceñuda estaba la chica de antes junto al muchacho con el que había chocado.

─¿Qué hace esa aquí, Rose? ─cuestionó con veneno en la voz─.

Bufé. Al parecer estaba condenada a toparme con esa mujer.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota:<strong>_

_**La historia no será muy larga ya que parte de lo que espero retratar ocurrió demasiado rápido. **_

_**Zaluiiito00ssss**_


	3. Las Hermanas Swan

_**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer; **_

_**La historia es nuestra xD**_

_**CÁP. 02: Las Hermanas Swan.**_

La mañana no había resultado tan larga como supuse a primera hora. Todo había estado tranquilo excepto por los comentarios aislados de algunos sobre la chica nueva. Quise volverme sordo por unos momentos. Claro que cuando ese chillido estridente que algunos llamaban voz llegó a mis oídos desee hacerme sordo para siempre.

Tanya se estaba volviendo cada día más insoportable o, tal vez, era mi paciencia la que se estaba acabando, pero comenzaba a sentir deseos de confundirla con el estúpido despertador y ahorcarla hasta que dejara de incordiarme o enmudeciera. Cualquier opción era fiable. Camine más rápido por los pasillos hacia la cafetería intentando dejar atrás a Tanya y a su amiga Victoria que conversaban sobre no sé qué. No me interesaba en verdad, sólo quería escapar de ellas, cuando sentí como un cuerpo pequeño colisionaba conmigo con suficiente fuerza para tirarme al suelo. Lo siguiente que supe fue que estaba tirado en el piso del pasillo. Pensé en quedarme allí. Tal vez si Tanya pensaba que estaba muerto me dejaría en paz.

Vi el cuerpo de Victoria y Tanya pasar por al lado mío y ubicarse justo frente a mí.

─¡Ten cuidado! ─chilló Tanya─. Casi matas a mi Eddy.

Eddy. Bufé. Esa mujer se estaba ganando un boleto de ida al infierno. Me puse de pie en silencio. Estaba demasiado cabreado para quedarme a escuchar los gritos de esa loca. Entonces la vi. La persona con la que había chocado era una mujer. Una pequeña mujer de grandes ojos marrones que miraban a Tanya con recelo. Sus mejillas estaban teñidas de rojo y semi-cubiertas por su espeso cabello oscuro. Su piel era pálida. Casi traslúcida. Sus labios carnosos. Me quedé sin habla.

Ella me miró por un instante y luego volteó a ver a Tanya de nuevo. Odie a esa rubia estúpida por alejar su atención de mí.

─¿No vas a disculparte?

─¿Disculparme? ─ella me miró fijamente pero yo no pude hablar, no encontraba mi voz─. Fue un accidente.

─Eres una torpe. Si no sabes caminar no deberías andar donde seas un peligro para las demás personas

Sus hermosos labios se abrieron por la impresión. Su expresión mortificada me sacudió por dentro pero, aún así, mi estado de mutismo no hizo ademán de irse.

─Lo siento ─me dijo, luego salió corriendo─.

Cuando la vi alejarse mi cuerpo se impulso hacia ella pero dos figuras me impidieron caminar. Gruñí alertando a Victoria de mi mal humor. Ella jaló a Tanya para que siguiera caminando. Repasé los pasillos con la mirada pero ella ya había desaparecido.

Enfuruñado caminé hacia la cafetería y me senté con mis hermanos. La estúpida de Tanya ya estaba allí. ¿Quién mierda la había invitado a sentarse con nosotros?

Emmett me trajo una charola con el almuerzo. ¡¿Qué haría sin mi hermano?

Jasper, Rose y Alice ya estaban sentados a la mesa conversando de la chica nueva, otra vez. Y me encontré deseando por segunda vez en el día, ser sordo. Repentinamente Rose se levantó de su asiento e hizo señas a alguien que no alcance a distinguir.

─Voy a buscar a Bella ─le dijo en un susurro a Alice que se removió contenta mientras la animaba─.

Ella de verdad quiere conocerla, pensé extrañado.

Con mi vista panorámica noté como Tanya fulminaba con la mirada a la persona que venía con Rose. Me pregunté que le estaba pasando. Ella era una persona de poco trato pero nunca había sido así de desagradable. Me encogí de hombros. Pensar en ello era tan molesto e inútil como organizar un viaje a First Beach.

─¿Qué hace esa aquí, Rose? ─cuestionó Tanya con veneno en la voz─.

─Esa ─dijo Rose con furia contenida─ se llama Bella, es mi amiga, yo la invite, ¡y se queda! Si te molesta eres libre de irte.

Alcé la vista sorprendido por la violencia con la que Rose le había hablado a Tanya. Bueno, tampoco tan sorprendido. Después de todo Rosalie odiaba a Tanya tanto o más que a Emmett y eso era bastante.

Mi mente se quedó en blanco cuando vi a la dichosa Bella. Era la muchacha de la voz dulce con la que había chocado. Tenía el ceño fruncido y por su expresión deduje que estaba intentando calmarse. Miraba en dirección a la estúpida que estaba a mi lado con cansancio. Era obvio que no le gustaban esos asuntos.

─¿Sucede algo? ─preguntó Alice con la voz suave─.

Oh. Oh.

─No quiero que esa tipa se siente con nosotros ─declaró mirando pagada de si misma a Bella, ella arqueó una ceja─.

Casi me reí de su expresión

─Entonces anda parándote porque Bella se queda y tú te largas ─la voz de Alice no se alteró en ningún momento─.

Jasper y Rose comenzaron a reír mientras miraban de hito en hito.

Tanya parpadeó atónita mientras se ponía de pie y se iba ofendida.

─Hola, Bella ─cantó Alice─. Soy Alice, ellos son mis hermanos Emmett y Edward ─señaló al grandulón y luego a mí─.

─Un gusto ─dijimos a la vez─.

─Este es mi hermano Jasper ─señaló Rose─

─Hola.

─Hola a todos, gusto en conocerlos.

─Siéntate junto a Edward ─dijo Alice, ella asintió─.

Mi linda hermanita. Le debía un regalo.

La hermosa chica rodeó la mesa y se sentó a mi lado. Parecía agotada. De seguro ese día estaba resultándole terriblemente duro. Paseó sus ojos por la mesa un tanto cohibida hasta que se detuvo en mí. Le sonreí y ella apartó la mirada. Fruncí el ceño.

─¿Cómo te terminó de ir el fin de semana, Bella? ─preguntó Rose que se había cambiado de puesto con Emmett a punta de empujones e insultos para sentarse frente a la chica─.

─Más o menos, mi hermana estuvo algo alterada después de que la dejaron libre así que tuve que mantener mi habitación cerrada con llave.

Sus labios se fruncieron graciosamente.

─¿Tienes una hermana? ─preguntó Emmett alzando las cejas en señal de aprobación─.

El cuerpo de Bella se tensó.

Rosalie golpeó al grandulón sin compasión.

─Eres amable en preguntar ─dijo Bella con un tono que me recordó a Alice─. Tengo una hermana, se llama Vanessa, tiene catorce y tienes estrictamente prohibido acercarte a ella si no quieres perder algo importante.

Por un largo momento todos nos quedamos en silencio. Bella seguía mirando a Emmett fijamente con los ojos entrecerrados.

Alice, Rosalie y Jasper rompieron a reír escandalosamente mientras Emmett suspiraba aliviado.

El creyó que era una broma.

Mal asunto.

Estaba seguro de que no había ni un dejo de broma en las palabras de Bella. La amenaza estaba intrínseca en lo que había dicho.

─Cuéntales a los demás lo de tu hermana ─urgió Rosalie─.

─No creo que sea correcto.

─Entonces lo haré yo. La hermana de Bella le robó el coche el viernes por lo que su madre llamó a la policía. Mi tío atrapó a su hermana y se negó en redondo a liberarla. Pero lo que a Bella le dolió más fue lo de su bebé.

Escupí todo el jugo que tenía en la boca. ¿Bella tenía un bebé?

Alice me miró con la ceja alzada mientras me disculpaba.

─Tu tío no quiso devolvérmelo ─lloriqueó─.

─Ya verás que estará bien. Los del cuartel los cuidan siempre y cuando no se vayan de fiesta con ellos.

Los ojos de Bella se abrieron con pánico y yo estaba vergonzosamente confundido. ¿De qué diablos estaban hablando?

─Mi coche es mi hijo ─declaró Bella indignada─. Qué no se atrevan a hacerle ni un rasguño.

Casi me reí de mí mismo. Estaban hablando del auto de Bella. Me rodé los ojos.

─Además me va a tocar hacer de niñera de Nessie.

─¿Por qué?

─Renee piensa que puede pasarle algo ─bufó─. Como si esa fuera a estar en peligro de algo. ¡La personas a su alrededor son las que estarán en peligro!

Rosalie se rió.

Por increíble que parezca ese almuerzo fue el mejor de mi vida.

::0::0::0::0::0::0::0::0::0::0::0::0::0::0::0::0::0::0::

Comenzaba a sospechar que la despampanante Rosalie Hale disfrutaba martirizándome. Había tenido que soportar su discusión con la mujer del pelo casi rojo y los comentarios fuera de lugar de Emmett. No me sentía incomoda pero si algo ahogada.

Por lo que entendí de lo que la pequeña Alice me dijo, ellos eran muy unidos. Se conocían de toda la vida y se querían (aunque yo tenía mis serias dudas en lo que respecta a Rose y el hermano gigante de la duendecillo), eran como una gran familia.

Mientras comía escribí una lista de sus características en mi mente. De esa forma podría decidir con quién relacionarme más a fondo y a quién mantener algo apartado de mí. Emmett, por ejemplo, parecía un buen chico pero su forma de referirse a las mujeres me dejaba claro el poco respeto que sentía por ellas. Tenía la manía de generalizar y el que se haya mostrado interesado en Nessie se me había clavado en la cabeza de forma desagradable. Si bien, Nessie y yo, no nos llevábamos bien no quería ni permitiría que nadie la lastimase de esa manera.

Edward, el otro hermano de Alice, parecía un joven algo antipático y bastante silencioso. Pero me causaba desconfianza. Durante el altercado no había dicho ni una sola palabra a pesar de que había estado directamente implicado. Solo había abierto la boca para decir "un gusto" y luego se había vuelto a quedar en silencio. En otras personas podría haber dicho que eran despistados, pero los ojos verdes del chico poseían un brillo de inteligencia como los negros de Hans. Sin duda me estaba estudiando y eso no me agradaba en esta situación. Cuando no estaba en mi entorno solía hacer o decir estupideces como mencionar el don de mi hermana para meter en problemas a los demás. Eso fue totalmente inapropiado. No deseaba que ellos se hicieran una idea equivocada de ella. Después de todo, Nessie solo llegaba a los limites cuando se trataba de mí.

Jasper, por otro lado, era exactamente el tipo de persona que quería a mi alrededor. Se mostraba cauto y reservado pero cómodo y alegre también. Mientras lo miraba noté dos cosas que me sorprendieron, primero que tenía unos hermosos ojos celestes sabios y cálidos y, segundo, que esos ojos miraban con adoración a Alice. Me pregunte como era posible que no se hubiesen dado cuenta los demás o la misma Alice, ¡era tan obvio!

Y Alice. ¡Oh, Dios! ¡Era una versión con cara de santa de Nessie! Podía darme cuenta de que, por alguna razón extraña, de verdad me quería, pero también noté como hacía que sus hermanos se estremecieran cuando tenía alguna idea. Eso lo entendía perfectamente. Era exactamente la misma reacción que yo tenía cada vez que Vanessa asesinaba alguna de mis cosas. Como la colección de muñecas que tuve y que ella decapito con las tijeras.

Con un suspiro de alivio me dirigí a la clase de biología. Mi mente se mantuvo en blanco mientras intentaba no chocar con nadie más pero, como siempre, fue inútil.

Iba tan concentrada en mis pies que no me di cuenta de que había un chico casi tan grande como Emmett parado justo en medio del pasillo. Él se volteó rápidamente y me sostuvo justo antes de que hiciera mi segundo viaje al suelo.

Cerré los ojos con fuerza invadida por la vergüenza.

─¿Bella? ¿Bella Swan?

La voz ronca se me hizo agradablemente familiar. Cuando al fin decidí abrir los ojos me encontré con la única persona que quería ver. Seguía igual como la última vez que lo vi. Bueno tal vez no igual, igual. Estaba un poco más alto y más musculoso, y se había cortado el cabello. Pero su sonrisa era inconfundible.

─Jake ─murmuré─.

─¿Por qué no me dijiste que vendrías? ─preguntó mientras me rodeaba con sus enormes brazos y reía─.

─Quería darte una sorpresa. Pensé que estudiabas en la reserva.

─Estudiaba, tiempo pasado ─hizo una mueca─. ¿Tienes tiempo?

_¡A__la__china__las__clases!,_ me grité mentalmente.

─Por supuesto.

Caminamos abrazados por los pasillos vacíos del instituto hacia la parte trasera junto al edificio cinco. El lugar era bastante hermoso. Tenía un corredor con bancas en un costado frente a grandes ventanales que permitían ver algo parecido a un invernadero en el centro. Me entristeció saber que ninguna de esas plantas llegaría a florecer adecuadamente por la falta de sol.

─Cuéntame, Jake, ¿Qué ha pasado?

Él se dejó caer en una de las bancas más alejadas y cerró los ojos. Parecía mortificado y algo culpable. ¿Qué podía ser tan grave?

─Me expulsaron.

Oh. Eso era grave.

─¿Por qué?

─El viejo tuvo problemas con el concejo de ancianos, no me dijo mucho, pero todo culminó con la expulsión de ambos.

─¿Expulsaron a Billy? ─pregunté asombrada─. Pero si ustedes son descendientes de Efraín Black, ¡Tu padre es el jefe de la tribu!

─Al parecer a ellos ya no le interesa el linaje tanto como en otros tiempos. No es tan grave, Bella. Estar aquí.

─Tal vez tengas razón ─concedí─. Pero me parece un agravio el que menospreciaran la voz de Billy en el concejo. Es indignante.

─¿Indignante? ─repitió con una carcajada─. ¡Por Dios, Bella! ¡Sigues siendo tan jodidamente educada!

─No necesitas usar ese lenguaje conmigo.

─Entendido, entendido.

Continuamos conversando durante el resto de las horas de clases sentados en aquella banca. Jacob Black había sido mi mejor amigo durante toda mi vida. Había pasado una temporada con nosotros en Phoenix hace algunos años y había asistido a nuestro colegio durante ese tiempo. Él era mi hermano, tal vez no compartíamos la misma sangre, pero yo lo amaba de esa manera. Aunque esperaba que algún día se convirtiese de verdad en mi hermano. Él creía que yo no lo sabía pero, hace mucho tiempo, me había dado cuenta de su amor por Nessie. A veces pienso que ella también lo sabía porque se portaba con él de manera abominable. Total, Jake le perdonaba todo.

Me imaginaba que parte de su felicidad por mi presencia se debía a que Vanessa también estaba aquí y adivinaba que estaba luchando contra el deseo de preguntarme por ella. Mi lado sádico decidió darle largas para verlo desesperarse. Cuando comenzó a golpear el suelo con la parte trasera del zapato supe que estaba al límite. Me reí. Era tan fácil manejarlo.

Abrió la boca para hablarme pero yo lo hice antes. Le expliqué que mi hermana estaba bien. Que tenía algunos problemas con el oficial Hale (a lo que él se ofreció para vigilarla de vez en cuando) y que, por lo general, seguía igual a como él la recordaba.

Para cuando el timbre del final de la jornada estremeció los pasillos su molesto tic ya se había calmado y su sonrisa lucía relajada y feliz, igual que siempre.

Mi celular vibro en los bolsillos traseros de mis jeans. Era Rose que me estaba esperando para llevarme a casa. Ambos nos pusimos de pie y nos dirigimos al estacionamiento abrazados. Allí aún estaban los Cullen (así los había llamado Rose) recostados contra el coche de Jasper a pesar de que estaba lloviznando.

─¿Conoces a los Cullen y los Hale? ─ me preguntó Jake cuando notó hacia donde me dirigía─

─Sí ¿y tú?

─Algo así.

Un alboroto llamó mi atención mientras seguía caminando con Jake. Un grupo de chicas estaban gritando y jalando a otra, a simple vista, más pequeña. Eso me molestó. Toda mi vida había odiado a los montoneros. Jamás había podido entender la mente de ese tipo de personas. ¿Qué satisfacción podrían obtener de golpear a alguien en esos términos? Mi profesor de defensa personal siempre repetía que solo los cobardes se escudaban tras grupos numerosos para atacar a una persona sola y yo creo que tenía razón. Camine hacia el grupo de chicas sin detenerme a ver si Jake me seguía pero cuando vi el bolso de mezclilla de Nessie lleno de lodo a unos pasos de mí, mi anterior ira se había convertido en furia. ¿Cómo se atrevían a hacerle algo como eso a mi hermana? Al parecer habría que presentarles a la familia Swan.

Cuando pase entre ellas pude ver a mi hermana desplomarse frente a mí. Tenía la mejilla izquierda roja e hinchada y estaba cubierta de lodo al igual que su bolso. Respiré hondo intentando hacer a un lado el odio que se estaba arremolinando en mi interior. Ese era el principal motivo por el que no me entrometía en los problemas de Nessie siempre y cuando sean uno contra uno, mi capacidad para odiar. No voy a mentir diciendo que en anteriores ocasiones no había tenido que golpear a un par de chicas y chicos para defender a Vanessa porque es algo de lo que no me avergüenzo (aunque la mayoría de las veces ese pequeño monstruo lo merecía), si bien era pacifista eso no significaba que iba a permitir que mi hermana fuera golpeada por alguien además de mí. En todo caso, yo no contaba. Ella me golpeaba de la misma manera, ambas tuvimos al mismo profesor. Así que apreté los dientes y respiré hondo mientras veía a Jake llegar junto a Nessie. Perfecto.

Me voltee hacia el grupo de chicas que estaban atacando a mi hermana. Dos eran rubias y una era morena. Las tres, ahora que las veía más de cerca, debían tener la misma edad de Nessie o tal vez un año más pero eso no me interesaba.

Pasé unos de mis brazos por sobre mi estomago para controlarme. Era un acto reflejo. Y comencé a peinar mi cabello con mis dedos.

─¿Qué debo suponer que está pasando aquí? ─pregunte suavemente─.

Una de las rubias me miró con desdén. Era más alta que yo. Detalles.

Tenía el cabello desordenado y lodo en el rostro. La otra rubia se adelantó. Pude ver que Vanessa había hecho un buen trabajo, tenía el pelo sucio y desordenado, la ropa rasgada y el mentón amoratado.

─Dándole su merecido a esa maldita perra ─chilló─.

─Puedo soportar a unos montoneros. Pero no me pidan que soporte a unos montoneros que se atrevan a lastimar a mi hermana.

La morena jadeó audiblemente mientras la _rubia__golpeada_ me miró encolerizada.

─No, Bella ─oí a mis espalda─. Puedo sola.

Bufé. Veía claramente que _podía_.

─Silencio.

Sorpresivamente fue la _rubia__sucia_ la que avanzó hasta mí, me lanzó un golpe de novata directo a la cara. Tomé su brazo y le enterré las uñas de mi mano izquierda mientras empuñaba mi mano derecha y golpeaba su rostro directamente contra su pómulo y luego la abofetee en la otra mejilla.

Solté su antebrazo mientras la _rubia__sucia_ retrocedía y se llevaba la mano a la boca. Estaba sangrando.

Las tres huyeron dejándonos solos. Me voltee hacia Nessie para verificar los daños. Estaba relativamente bien. Mejor que sus contrincantes al menos, pero notablemente cansada.

─Sabes que debes llamarme ─la regañé─.

─Lo recordaré ─rió mientras Jake la sostenía de pie─.

::0::0::0::0::0::0::0::0::0::0::0::0::0::0::0::0::0::0::

No había visto a Bella desde el almuerzo. Prácticamente había salido corriendo de allí cuando pudo escabullirse de Alice y Rose. No estaba seguro de que se hubiera quedado con una buena impresión de nosotros. Después de todo, la habían agobiado todo el tiempo. Ella parecía del tipo de chicas que les gusta quedarse en silencio y disfrutar de él pero teniendo a Alice, Rose y Emmett cerca eso se vuelve una misión imposible.

Acababa de salir de mi clase de biología cuando vi a una chica pequeña y delgada con un cabello similar al mío pero rizado en las puntas corriendo a gran velocidad en mi dirección. Por un momento creí que chocaría conmigo pero en vez de eso me rodeó y se oculto tras de mi.

─¿Qué…?

─No digas una sola palabra y disimula ─ordenó─.

Me quedé ahí de pie en el umbral de la puerta del laboratorio recostado contra ella. Tres chicas bastante jóvenes, de seguro eran de primero, pasaron vociferando algo que entendí como "maldita perra". La chica tras de mi maldijo en voz baja y esperó hasta que las otras tres desaparecieron por el pasillo.

─Brujas…─murmuró─.

─Disculpa.

─Ah tú. Si preguntan no me has visto.

─Se puede saber a quién no he visto ─repuse cabreado─.

─¡Ah, sí! ─se rió aún vigilando el pasillo─. Soy Vanessa Swan.

Me crucé de brazos. Así que ese pequeño monstruito era la hermana de Bella. Apenas y había cruzado un par de palabras con ella y ya había notado cuan diferentes eran. Esta chica era mal hablada y grosera. Tenía los ojos verde claro y el cabello rubio, su rostro era más largo que el de Bella y su mirada era bastante más inmadura. Por su expresión podía deducir fácilmente que amaba meterse en problemas o que en si ella misma era el problema. Me pregunte que le había hecho a las otras tres que la seguían.

─Soy Edward Cullen.

─Un placer, Edward pero ahora tengo que irme.

Apenas dijo eso salió corriendo en la dirección opuesta, momentos después las tres chicas de antes volvieron a pasar frente a mí aun más encolerizadas.

Sin duda que eran una familia interesante. Y ahora si me creía lo del coche. Solo esperaba que no fuera tan malvada como Alice. Eso era algo que no le deseaba a nadie más.

Tenía clase de deportes así que me encaminé al gimnasio a paso rápido. Esa clase era todo un incordio. Además de tener que usar ese molesto uniforme tenía que aguantar al estúpido de Mike Newton dando botes de aquí para allá para lograr llamar la atención. Por suerte Jake tomaba esa clase también.

Una hora después caminaba extrañado hacia el estacionamiento preguntándome donde se había metido el idiota que tengo por mejor amigo. No había visto ni sus luces durante todo el día pero su auto estaba aparcado así que no había faltado a clases. Ya cerca de mi auto me encontré con los Hale y mis hermanos conversando entre los autos de Jasper y el de Rose. Extraño. La lluvia era fina pero ya me tenía empapado y ellos estaban de lo más campantes conversando como si fuera una tibia tarde de primavera. Bufé. Tenían suerte de que Carlisle fuera doctor.

─¡Ed! ─llamó Alice─. ¿y Bella? Tenía las dos últimas clases contigo.

─No la he visto desde el almuerzo.

Vi a Rosalie checar la hora en su celular y bufar impaciente. Había olvidado que ella llevaría a la Swan a casa.

Unos gritos nos pusieron a todos alerta. Voltee para ver de que se trataba. Ese instinto de fisgón no se iba de mi personalidad. Era mi peor defecto, me portaba como un mariquita.

Un par de coches más atrás estaban las tres chicas que seguían a la hermana de Bella por los pasillos acorralando a alguien contra la pared. Todos nos acercamos preocupados pero no dimos más de dos pasos cuando nos quedamos estáticos. Bella se había abierto paso por entre las chicas seguida de cerca por Jake. Con que ahí había estado ese puto maricón de mierda. Vi a Bella poniéndose justo frente a las tres chicas, Black había levantado a la persona que estaba arrodillada junto a la pared. Era Vanessa Swan.

Me acerque para oír mejor y noté la pose desenfadada de Bella con un brazo cubriendo su estomago y el otro alzado sobre su cabeza mientras peinaba su largo y oscuro cabello humedecido por la lluvia con los dedos.

─Puedo soportar a unos montoneros ─estaba diciendo con voz desinteresada─. Pero no me pidan que soporte a unos montoneros que se atrevan a lastimar a mi hermana.

Para ese momento sus ojos se habían clavado en la primera chica, una rubia muy delgada, que se había puesto rígida.

─No, Bella ─pidió Vanessa─. Puedo sola.

─Silencio.

Lo siguiente que paso fue increíble incluso para mí. La chica rubia avanzó hacia Bella con furia, Rose gritó cuando lanzó un golpe directo al rostro de Swan pero ella la sostuvo en el aire y la golpeo con la misma facilidad con la que espantas un mosquito. La chica retrocedió con la mano en la boca. Tiempo después supe que Bella la había golpeado con la fuerza suficiente para hacerla sangrar. Las tres chicas huyeron y Bella se volteó furiosa hacia su hermana. Todos corrimos hacia ella para evitar cualquier otra confrontación pero nos sorprendimos al ver que, con mirada critica, estaba repasando el rostro de su hermana y limpiando su ropa. La chica tenía un moretón en el pómulo izquierdo. Pero parecía bastante orgullosa de lo que había hecho.

─Bella ─la llamé─. ¿Están bien?

─Lo estamos ─respondió con su irritante educación─. Sólo fue un insignificante altercado, ¿No es así, Vanessa?

─Como has dicho ─respondió Vanessa simulando el mismo carácter de su hermana─. ¿Son tus amigos?

─Así es.

Vanessa se presentó con todos nosotros con voz dulce y educada. Alcé una ceja ¿A quién pretendía engañar?

─Solo esta haciendo meritos para que Bella no se enfade tanto con ella ─dijo Jake desde mi espalda─. Ella le perdona todo excepto estas cosas. Bella puede ser muy sobreprotectora.

─Y tú, ¿Cómo sabes eso?

─¡Vamos, Cullen! ─se rió─. Las conozco desde que tengo memoria. Charlie, el padre de Bella, es algo así como mi padrino. Incluso viví un tiempo con ellos. ¡Te lo conté hace un montón!

─Cierto ─asentí aunque no lo recordaba─.

─Mira para que no te hagas quebraderas de cabeza te lo resumiré así: Bella y Nessie son hermanas muy cercanas y opuestas en casi todos los aspectos. Ambas son sumamente inteligentes, tocan instrumentos, pintan, bailan y hablan unos cuantos idiomas entre otras cosas pero es su carácter lo que las diferencia.

─Eso ya lo he notado ─murmuré─.

─Bella es la que recibe las ordenes en su casa, ya sabes, la hermana mayor y todo eso ─rodó los ojos─. Así que Nessie recibe las ordenes de ella. Para Nessie no existe otra voz de mando en su casa que la de Bella por ello siempre la está sacando de quicio. Sin embargo, ella sabe que Bella no se enfada realmente con ella. De hecho, Bella solo se enfada en situaciones como la de antes.

─¿Peleas?

─¡No! En situaciones en las que Vanessa pueda salir lastimada.

─Es una buena hermana…

─Ambas lo son ─aseguró─. El trabajo de Nessie es cuidar de la salud de Bella. Ella es muy enfermiza.

Eso último no lo ponía en duda. Parecía suave y delicada a la vista, aunque no quisiera haber estado en el lugar de la rubia que había golpeado.

Bella le quitó la cazadora sucia a su hermana con un gesto casi maternal y se la pasó a Alice mientras se quitaba su propia cazadora y la arropaba con ella. Tragué en seco. Debajo solo llevaba una blusa negra de manga corta ceñida al cuerpo que rápidamente comenzó a humedecerse por la llovizna que poco a poco había ido convirtiéndose en lluvia a toda regla. Se quitó la bufanda y con ella le limpio el rostro con delicadeza. Vanessa hizo una mueca de dolor.

─¿Te duele? ─le preguntó amablemente─.

─Solo un poco ─aseguró la otra─. Lamento lo que paso, me tomaron por sorpresa.

─Ya no importa ─la tranquilizó con una sonrisa─.

Después de eso se despidieron de nosotros y subieron al coche de Rosalie. Alice saltaba de la emoción a mi lado repitiendo una y otra vez que eran maravillosas. No iba a admitirlo pero yo también lo creía.

─Me voy ─anunció Jacob─. Le diré a Billy de los Swan, de seguro querrá ir a verlos

─¿Por qué tanto interés en ir? ─inquirió Jasper con una sonrisa pícara─.

─¡Qué os den! ─gritó Jacob mientras corría a su coche─.

─Dejen al perro ─gritó Emmett desde el otro extremo de mi coche─. Quiero irme a casa. Estoy empapado. Además ahora que las Swan se han ido, dudo que vaya a haber otra pelea de gatas

Hizo un gesto de garras con los dedos mientras gruñía. Pobre tonto. Alice iba a cobrársela después. Lo mejor sería ocultarme en mi habitación el resto del día.

─Ed, llama a Vanessa, por favor ─me pidió Alice con su maldito puchero de mierda─. ¡Ponlo en Alta Voz!

Bufé mientras me tendía un papelito con el número y me metía en el auto. La primera vez no me contestaron. Lo intenté de nuevo.

─Bueno.

La voz era más áspera que la de Nessie, eso era seguro. Nos miramos los unos a los otros confundidos.

─Hola ─dije─ ¿Con quién hablo?

─¿A quién llamaste, imbécil?

Emmett comenzó a reírse a mandíbula batiente. Le lancé una de las revistas que Alice mantenía en el compartimiento junto a la palanca de cambios.

─¡Somos nosotros, Nessie! ─rió Alice─. Edward, Alice y Emmett

─¡Oh, claro! ─se carcajeó del otro lado, si era ella─. No reconocí el número.

─¿Todo bien?

─De maravilla.

─¿Qué estás haciendo?

─Lectura informativa

─¿Cómo se llama el libro?

Se quedó en silencio unos momentos.

─La portada dice: Diario de Emmett Cullen.

Colgó.

Besitoo0ssss ^^

8


	4. Musica

_**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer; **_

_**La historia es nuestra xD**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>CÁP. 03: Música.<strong>_

_**Bella pov**_

Nessie se mantuvo en silencio durante todo el viaje. De vez en cuando Rose la miraba dubitativa pero sin hacer ningún comentario. Sabía que me había excedido con mi comportamiento anterior pero no podía controlarme cuando mi hermana estaba implicada. Para mí no había razón suficiente con la cual escudarme si actuaba con negligencia ante ella. Si permitía que la lastimaran, si permitía que personas como esas chicas la dañaran de cualquier forma entonces todo el esfuerzo de mi vida para mantenerla a salvo habría sido en vano.

─Nos vemos mañana ─dijo Rose cuando nos hubimos bajado─. A la misma hora, Bella.

─Hasta mañana.

Nessie entró corriendo a la casa y yo suspiré agotada. Todavía teníamos que ir al cuartel de policía para que le dieran sus labores a mi hermana. Dos horas diarias durante un mes. El futuro se extendía ante mí con mirada burlona.

_Ríete… con confianza_, murmuré enfuruñada a mi conciencia.

Subí las escaleras con cansancio. Renee no estaba en casa lo que era una suerte, no quería oír sus chillidos de histeria por el aspecto de Nessie. Se suponía que iría a una entrevista de trabajo. Ella era maestra de primaria.

Dejé mis cosas en mi cuarto y caminé hasta el de Nessie. Sabía que por mi bien físico era recomendable que ni siquiera me asomase por su puerta pero debía asegurarme de que no intente evadir sus responsabilidades. Toqué pero no me contestó. Empuje la puerta y la busque por su habitación. Estaba recostada en el suelo con el móvil pegado a su oreja. Me hizo señas para que me mantuviera en silencio. Extrañada me senté en su cama y esperé.

─La portada dice: Diario de Emmett Cullen ─ella me miró divertida y alzo el libro que tenía en las manos─.

Llevé mis manos a mi boca para ahogar la carcajada que amenazaba con salir. La vi levantarse con una sonrisa de suficiencia mientras lanzaba el aparatito contra la cama.

─¿Cómo obtuviste eso?

─Tú sabes ─me dijo dejándose caer a mi lado─. Esas chicas lo habían robado y ladrón que roba a ladrón…

─¿Por eso te atacaron?

─Eso me pasa por hacer buenas acciones ─se quejó─. Prometo compensarlo de inmediato. ¿Lo haces tú o lo hago yo?

─¿Qué cosa?

Ella puso los ojos en blanco.

─Leerlo, por supuesto.

─Eso sería incorrecto.

─Y eso qué ─me desafió─. Mejor yo a esas brujas.

─¿En qué punto es mejor, Vanessa?

─En el que a mí no me interesa más que con fines informativos. Hay que conocer a los amigos de mi hermana.

─Puedo cuidarme sola, Nessie.

─Seguro ─ironizó─. ¿Crees que Hans no me comentó tu último desfallecimiento?

─Fue un hecho aislado.

─Tú y yo sabemos que no es cierto ─me regañó─. ¿Cuándo se lo dirás a nuestros padres?

─No hay nada que decir ─aseguré─, además no hay necesidad de preocuparlos…

─Ese chico Edward podría ser tu _Hans_, ¿No crees? ─comentó mirándome seriamente─.

─No me agrada.

─Eso no importa. Él me ayudo sin conocerme estoy segura de que podría ayudarte a ti también.

El timbre comenzó a sonar. Suspiré aliviada. No quería tener esa conversación en ese momento. ¡No quería tener esa conversación nunca!

Después de ordenarle a Nessie que se bañara y se cambiara para ir al cuartel de policía, baje corriendo las escaleras precipitándome contra la puerta. Del otro lado estaban Jacob y Billy Black. El último estaba en silla de ruedas, eso no lo sabía.

─¡Jake, Billy! ¡Que gusto verlos!

─El gusto es nuestro, Bella. ¿Está Charlie?

─Aún no llega de Port Angeles, pero de seguro no tarda.

Los tres caminamos hacia la sala y les serví unas bebidas. Jake parecía ansioso lo que le daba a su rostro moreno un matiz infantil. Me reí bajito.

Nessie bajó momentos después ya lista para irnos, no tenía ni la más mínima marca en la cara, a veces me sorprendía de lo que el maquillaje podía hacer, al tiempo en el que Renee entraba refunfuñando contra el frío. Al ver a los Black, por un momento, se quedó estática. Paseo sus ojos verdes como el agua por los rostros extraños y luego me miró confusa.

─Mamá ─le dije─. Billy y Jake han venido a ver a mi padre.

Su rostro enrojeció por la vergüenza para luego recuperarse y entablar una extraña conversación con Billy. Jake se puso de pie y se despidió de Renee.

─¿Ya te vas? ─le pregunté─.

─Ya nos vamos ─corrigió─. Te dije que las acompañaría.

Nessie masculló algo que sonó como "jodida mierda" y salió sin despedirse. En ese momento recordé que no tenía coche. Que desastre.

─Yo las llevó ─aseguró Jake cuando nos vio caminar por la calzada─. Al viejo no le importará.

Nos montamos en su Volkswagen Rabbit y nos sumergimos en una peculiar conversación sobre palomitas de maíz. Nessie se reía de la obstinación de Jake al señalar que eran mejores las palomitas caseras que las que vendían en los cines.

─Son iguales ─insistió Nessie desde el asiento de atrás─.

─¡Claro que no! ─rebatió el otro ofendido─. Esas son hechas sin cariño.

Me reí de ambos disfrutando de la compañía y la distracción que representaban sus tercas figuras batallando sobre golosinas. Ambos eran mis hermanos amados. En el fondo de mi alma sabía que si Jake y Nessie estuviesen juntos todo sería mucho más simple para mí. No solo porque Jacob tendría que soportar sus travesuras dejándome a mí espacio para recuperarme antes de tener que comenzar a huir de nuevo, sino también porque no creía que existiera otra persona capáz de amar a mi hermana como él. En Jacob se reunían mi preocupación, la adoración de mi madre, la protección de mi padre además de su misma fidelidad. Ella estaría segura con él, sería amada y yo podría estar tranquila.

En mi memoria se filtró un poco de la conversación que habíamos tenido antes con Nessie. Ella tenía razón. Yo necesitaba un _Hans_. Un amigo confiable al que pudiera confesarle todo y que estuviera ahí para auxiliarme. Pero, más aún, necesitaba un _Hans_ porque no podía permitir que Nessie se preocupara por mí. Ella debía darse el tiempo para hacer amigos y amar a alguien –preferentemente a Jacob-, para no estar sola.

El problema radicaba en que ella había elegido a Edward para ese trabajo. ¿Por qué tendría que ser él? El que la hubiese ayudado no lo hacía mejor a mis ojos; después de todo, Nessie seguramente no le dio oportunidad de negarse. Ella nunca aceptaba un "_no_" como respuesta. Y ese chico parecía haber padecido bastante bajo el yugo que Alice debía de haberle impuesto. De seguro ella era igual a mi hermana y Vanessa fue juez y verdugo de muchos niños, después de todo.

Aun podía recordar con claridad al pequeño niño rubio llamado Mike al que Vanessa había perseguido por horas para darle un beso. Al atardecer lo habían encontrado nuestros padres en una alta rama del roble que estaba fuera de la casa de Billy. Fue el único lugar al que ella no lo siguió. Después de ese día el pobre se escondía y temblaba solo de oírla. ¿Qué reacción tendría ahora si la viera?

Me mordí el labio inferior para ahogar la risa. Esas vacaciones habían sido las anteriores a que Jake se fuera a vivir con nosotros. Billy no estaba en silla de ruedas y la madre de Jacob aún estaba viva. Yo había atrapado una neumonía y tuvimos que regresar a Phoenix antes de lo planeado.

Nos detuvimos frente a la estación de policía y los tres nos dirigimos a la oficina del oficial Hale. Anteriormente no me había detenido a observarlo pero, haciendo a un lado el bigote y la cicatriz sobre su ceja derecha, era un hombre bastante guapo. Ahí se encontraba el parecido con Rosalie y Jasper. Los gemelos eran guapísimos. Fugazmente me pregunté como serían sus padres.

─Señoritas Swan, joven Black ─nos saludó─. Siéntense por favor.

─Oficial ─le saludé─.

─Albert, tanto tiempo ─sonrió Nessie─.

─No lo suficiente, Nessie.

Otro oficial ingresó con una pila de papeles en sus manos. Era un rechoncho moreno de ojos pequeños y nariz rojiza. Cuando alzó los ojos se quedó congelado. Todo su cuerpo se tensó y sus ojos se abrieron como platos.

─Hola, David.

Al parecer Vanessa había conocido a todos los oficiales el viernes por la noche mientras estaba en prisión.

─Oh. No ─murmuró el tal David─.

Dio media vuelta y se precipitó por la puerta. Sus pasos se perdieron por los pasillos. Si. Definitivamente ese hombre había conocido a Nessie.

Mi hermana rió alegremente ante la cobarde huida y volvió su rostro hacia el oficial Hale que estaba intentando ganar nuevamente su atención. Jake se mantenía en silencio.

─Para hoy deberá dirigirse a la escuela primaria de nuestra ciudad. La directora le señalará sus deberes. Pueden retirarse.

Los tres nos pusimos de pie. Nessie iba con una gran sonrisa pícara dibujada en su rostro pálido.

─¿Qué les hiciste? ─le pregunté una vez en el coche─.

─Nada, Bella

─Vanessa…

─Solo tuvimos un inofensivo encuentro de naipes.

─¿Alguien se atrevió a jugar contra ti? ─replicó Jake─.

Vanessa era una experta en los juegos de naipes y además, también era una experta en hacer trampa. No había forma de vencerla legal o ilegalmente hablando. Jacob y yo ya habíamos aprendido a no apostar contra ella desde que se adueñó de mi primer espejo cuando tenía ocho y desde cuando se quedó con la cazadora favorita de Jake a los once.

─Espero que no les hayas sacado tanto.

Nessie sonrió abiertamente.

─No lo hice. Solo todo lo que tenían en ese momento. Albert no nos dejó seguir. Seguramente me habría quedado con las esposas. Incluso gane las llaves de mi celda así que ni te creas que dormí allí.

─¿Dónde dormiste?

─En la oficina de David. Tiene un gran sofá-cama.

─Dios ─murmuré, debía disculparme con ellos─.

Al llegar a la escuela, la Directora Brown nos guió hasta una sala amplia de murallas blancas y celestes. Un salón de arte según nos dijo. Nessie debía darle una mano de pintura a las murallas que estaban algo maltrechas. Con un suspiro tomó el overol azul, los guantes y las botas que la señora le había facilitado y se puso manos a la obra. Sin embargo no parecía que avanzara mucho así que, suspirando por mi ropa y mis _converces_, tomé la otra brocha y me dirigí al sector sur. Jake hizo la mayoría del trabajo ya que se apropió del rodillo. Lo miramos envenenadamente mientras él cantaba "_Barbie girl"_.

La tarde pasó sin contratiempos, nos reímos y a mi parecer hicimos un buen trabajo. Jake y yo dijimos adiós a nuestras ropas entre las carcajadas despreocupadas de Nessie y regresamos a casa.

::0::0::0::0::0::0::0::0::0::0::0::0::0::0::0::0::0::0::

**Edward pov**

Emmett daba vueltas como un desquiciado perro persiguiendo incesantemente su rabo. Al momento de llegar a casa había volado a su habitación a revisar el tercer libro de su estante públicamente conocido como su diario de vida. Él aún pensaba que era un secreto pero, Alice y yo, lo habíamos descubierto cuando tenía nueve años y, al parecer, la pequeña niña Swan también tenía conocimiento de ello. Sus ojos acuosos y sus hombros caídos nos habían dicho que las palabras de Vanessa Swan eran ciertas. Ella tenía su dichoso diario.

─¿Cómo lo obtuvo?

Esa era la pregunta que murmuraba mi hermanita una y otra vez visiblemente molesta lo que me habría sorprendido si no fuera porque sabía que la razón de su enojo no era precisamente que una desconocida hubiese obtenido un artículo tan personal como lo es el diario de vida de Emmett sino que ella no lo hubiese visto venir. Tomó su móvil y marcó velozmente una serie de números.

─Apagado ─refunfuñó─.

─¿Llamas a Bella? ─le pregunté─.

─Si ─suspiró─. Pero hoy es el primer día de trabajo comunitario de Nessie así que ella debe de estar vigilándola.

─Y vigilar a esa niña parece necesitar de un regimiento ─gruñó Emmett─.

─¿A quién llamas ahora? ─inquirí cuando tomó de nuevo su móvil─.

─A Rose.

─¿Para qué?

─Para preguntarle los detalles de la condena de Nessie, así sabremos donde está o a que hora termina. Luego iremos por tu diario Emmy.

Los ojos de Emmett se volvieron cautos y su rostro palideció. Rose de seguro estaría más que contenta obteniendo su diario y al tenerlo podría averiguar un par de cosas que solo nosotros sabemos.

Alice bufó como si hubiese oído nuestros pensamientos mientras esperaba a que la rubia contestase.

─¿Ocupado? ─chilló─.

Blanquee los ojos mientras me daba media vuelta y me marchaba. Si me quedaba un jodido minuto más al lado de ese par terminaría con las neuronas fundidas, eso seguro.

A pesar de que intenté pensar en otra cosa, Bella apareció en mi mente como invocada. Sus ojos inteligentes y expresivos, su rostro pálido y sus mejillas sonrojadas. Jamás había tratado con una chica como ella. Era educada al extremo, era hermosa, tenía una hermana que era la encarnación del demonio, pero ella la amaba, sabía pelear pero según Rosalie era pacifista y me ignoraba sin siquiera pretenderlo. Simplemente yo era un "_X_" para ella.

Me dejé caer sobre mi cama intentando alejar las ideas que se arremolinaban en mi cabeza. No era del tipo romántico ni comprehensivo, más bien yo era el tipo de chico que vivía el momento lo mejor posible, Bella no era para mí.

─Edward ─llamó Alice desde el pasillo─. Rose dice que Nessie estará ocupada al menos otras tres horas, pero que luego debían estar en su casa, ¿Nos acompañarás a buscar el diario de Emmy?

─¿Necesitas un chofer? ─repuse irónico─.

─Gracias por ofrecerte, hermanito.

Su risita chillona llenó el pasillo y me dijo claramente que era un jodido tonto. Ese diablillo siempre estaba un paso más adelante que todos los demás. Era una experta en exasperar gente y mi causa principal de migraña.

Espere hasta que fue nuevamente por mí unas horas después y abandoné mi habitación para acompañarla a casa de los Hale. Al menos la frustración la podría matar burlándome de Jasper. Él aún pensaba que su amor secreto por Alice era un secreto. Sinceramente estaba seguro de que hasta mi hermana lo sabía pero con lo cruel y sádica que era disfrutaba verlo sufrir y recibir sus miradas "disimuladas".

Me reí mientras me montaba en el coche junto a mis hermanos. Siempre era bueno burlarse un rato de los amigos. Antes de que diera la vuelta en el camino el coche de Jake se vislumbró. Nos miramos los unos a los otros y descendimos para recibirlo. En el copiloto venía Vanessa Swan.

Emmett gruñó realmente molesto pero le advertí que se calmara, no estaba muy seguro pero, podía imaginarme lo que pasaría si atacara de cualquier forma a Nessie.

Ambos bajaron del auto con una sonrisa. Vanessa caminó hasta Emmett y lo miró con reprobación.

─Deberías tener más cuidado, grandulón ─le dijo firmemente─. Si no hubiese estado ahí, tu diario sería de conocimiento público.

─¿De qué hablas? ─gruñó mi hermano al tiempo que Jacob se adelantaba cubriendo a la niña─. ¡Tú fuiste quién me lo robo! ¡Lo tomaste de mi propia casa! ¡Tú-

─Yo nada. Tú hermano tiene la cabeza llena de aire ─dijo a Alice─. ¿Cómo podría haberla robado de tu casa si esta es la primera vez que vengo? Además, ¿Sabes lo difícil que es llegar hasta aquí?

─Entonces como-

─Unas chicas de mi clase lo tenían. Las escuche diciendo que lo habían tomado de tu bolso escolar y estaban poniéndose de acuerdo para leerlo durante la hora de almuerzo así que decidí robárselo.

─Las chicas de las que hablas ─dije─ ¿Son las que te perseguían y atacaron después de clases? ─ella asintió─. Vaya.

─Entonces, ¿No lo leíste?

─Oh, claro que lo leí, un poco, pero solo fue para saber quién eres. Si vas a estar cerca de Bella tengo que asegurarme de que seas un buen chico.

─¿Por qué no lo sería?

─No lo sé. Sin embargo, es mejor prevenir que lamentar. En todo caso, toma ─le entregó el diario─. Ten más cuidado no es bueno que lo recupere para ti. Viste lo que pasó hoy, Bella me matará si pasa de nuevo.

─No te preocupes Nessie y quédense un rato ─cantó Alice─. Veamos una película-

─No podemos ─la cortó Jacob─. Le prometimos a Bella regresar pronto. Y es un poco estricta con el tiempo.

─Cierto, además está preocupada por la reacción que podría haber tenido Emmy. De seguro se esta arrancando el pelo con las dos manos.

Se rió disfrutando de la imagen mental.

─Los acompañaremos ─saltó Alice─, quiero verla. Sobretodo porque tengo unas ideas para su guardarropa pero primero tengo que ver que tiene en él.

─No te preocupes por eso ─aseguró Nessie─. Bella es una chica sencilla pero tiene muy buen gusto.

─Por eso es que llevaremos a los chicos. Ellos nos darán sus opiniones de hombre.

─A Hans le gustaba como se vestía mi hermana.

─¿Quién es Hans? ─preguntamos todos a la vez─.

─Pregúntenle a Bella.

Veinte minutos después estábamos frente a la casa de los Swan y yo estaba más que nervioso. Quería que ella dejara de ignorarme, que me viera como lo hacían otras chicas, que aunque sea le interesara pero no sabía como lograrlo.

Nessie abrió la puerta y lo primero que vimos fueron los hermosos ojos preocupados de Bella estudiando a su hermana con cuidado. Cuando estuvo satisfecha nos observó y frunció ligeramente el ceño.

─Tengo un mal presentimiento sobre esto ─murmuró─. ¿Nessie?

─Vamos Bella, es solo una visita de cortesía.

─Debiste haberme llamado para avisarme y lo sabes.

─Lo haré la próxima vez.

Con un suspiro Bella camino hacía el lado contrario y se perdió en una habitación. Nosotros nos sentamos en los mullidos sillones de la sala de tonos blancos y celestes. Cinco minutos después Bella regresó con una charola en la mano y en ella algunas galletas y refrescos.

─Lamento no tener nada más para ofrecerles ─se disculpó─. Pero Nessie no me dijo que vendrían.

─No hay problema ─ respondimos al unísono ─.

─Ahora ─musitó─. Lo lamento mucho. Lo de tu diario, Emmett.

─Nessie ya me lo contó todo.

─No pasarían estás cosas si fueras más cuidadoso ─ lo regañé─.

Él bufó con negligencia.

─Emmett no es más que un asno ─aseguró Alice rodando los ojos, Nessie soltó una risita─.

─No creo que sea así ─disintió Bella dulcemente─. Pero me iré con cuidado. Rose dice que más que un asno es un cerdo.

Ahora la risita de Nessie se convirtió en una ruidosa carcajada. Todos sabíamos la opinión que la rubia tenía de Emmett por lo que estábamos más que familiarizados con los calificativos que ella tenía para mi hermano. Claro que el jodido idiota se comportaba como un retrazado cada vez que ella estaba cerca. El por qué era un misterio aún para mí.

─¡Cierto! ─chilló Alice después de haber estado en silencio unos instantes─. ¿Quién es Hans, Bella?

La miré interesado mientras sus mejillas cambiaban sospechosamente de color a un fuerte carmín. Ese gesto no me hizo ni puta gracia.

─Es mi mejor amigo ─murmuró con la vista fija en la bandeja con galletas sobre la mesa de centro─.

─¿En serio? ─susurró irónicamente Nessie antes de huir escaleras arriba─.

─De verdad. Él es como Jake para mí ─aseguró─. Son mis hermanos por elección.

─Te ves extraña Bella ─murmuró Alice de repente─. ¿Estás bien?

─¿Ah? Si. Estoy bien solo me duele un poco la cabeza.

─No debiste haberte mojado después de clases ─la regañó Black─. Deberíamos irnos para que descanses…

─¡No! ─lo paró─. No se vayan, estoy bien, lo prometo. Solo es el estrés por el cambio. Por favor ─añadió en voz baja─.

─¡Bien! ─cantó Alice─. Ahora veremos tu cuarto. Estoy pensando un proyecto de renovación para tu guardarropa…

Vi como mi hermana arrastraba a Bella escaleras arriba mientras ella tropezaba una y otra vez con sus propios pies. Me reí entre dientes de su adorable torpeza.

Recorrí con la vista la amplia habitación. Era equilibrada y armoniosa. Seguro a Esme le encantaría. En la estantería del fondo habían muchos trofeos y diplomas enmarcados. Al parecer las Swan si eran personas peculiares. De la nada me nació un profundo anhelo de ver a Bella haciendo algunas de las cosas que rezaban en los diplomas. Bailar, tocar el chello o dibujar. Sería lindo observar su arte…

─¿No van a subir?─ preguntó Alice desde las escaleras─.

Todos asentimos y subimos en silencio.

::0::0::0::0::0::0::0::0::0::0::0::0::0::0::0::0::0::0::

**Bella Pov**

Alice y sus hermanos resultaron ser personas realmente agradables, incluso Edward y Rosalie. En un principio los había catalogado como príncipes engreídos de instituto pero ahora podía afirmar que eran gente normal y amistosa aunque la desconfianza y el gesto huraño típico de los niños guapos que han crecido rodeados de atención estaba totalmente arraigado en ellos. Una vez que te acostumbras a su arrogancia resultan personas casi imprescindibles. Hacía tiempo que no me la pasaba también, hubiese querido que Hans y Jessica hubiesen compartido estos momentos conmigo, después de todo eran justamente ellos quienes me decían una y otra vez que no debía ser tan cerrada en este punto.

Por desgracia, el dolor de cabeza se transformó en una espantosa migraña unas horas después y los cullen tuvieron que marcharse para permitirme descansar. Me sentí como si los hubiese echado y no me agrado en lo más mínimo la sensación.

Fuera de eso estaba realmente feliz sobre los cambios en la relación de Jake y Nessie. Al parecer no se habían dado cuenta pero discutían mucho menos y se sonreían más. Esperaba poder verlos juntos, realmente juntos algún día.

Los días fueron pasando tranquilamente y en medio de todo el tedio y el frío me fui dando cuenta de que en verdad me gustaba este lugar. Me sentía mucho más cómoda de lo que imaginé llegaría a sentirme y Nessie se abstenía de sus barbaridades gracias a que Alice siempre estaba deseosa de hacer cualquier cosa por lo que todo el tiempo estaba ocupada. Un par de semanas después de que llegáramos a Forks Hans me telefoneo para contarme como estaban las cosas en Phoenix. Al parecer Jessica estaba más interesada en lo que me ocurría a mí acá que del muchacho que había comenzado a "acosarla", aún recuerdo el tono de voz de Hans al decir aquello como si para él fuera incomprensible. En fin, nunca he entendido cual es el tipo de chicas que le gusta. Es innecesariamente egoísta con esa información.

Otra cosa que ha cambiado durante este tiempo es la actitud de Edward respecto a mí. Ya no se mantiene en silencio o me ignora sino que lentamente se ha estado convirtiendo en un buen amigo. Es listo como supuse en un principio así que he tenido que ser más cuidadosa que de costumbre. Hasta ahora no he tenido ningún desfallecimiento lo que me alegra. Tal vez, solo tal vez, esté mejorando.

El martes por la mañana me monté en mi coche junto a Nessie y partimos al instituto. Hoy tenía una presentación en la clase de música asía que cargue mi chello hasta el salón. Nessie estaba ansiosa por ello como si fuera ella misma quién debía presentarse así que su expresión generalmente traviesa había adquirido un matiz dulce e infantil. Me despedí de ella y entre a la clase. Todos me observaron fijamente por lo que me escabullí hasta mi puesto lo más rápido que me fue posible. Era una suerte que compartiera esta clase con Edward aunque no fuéramos compañeros de asiento al menos no me sentía tan sola. Lo malo sería que el tema que se me dio para interpretar era el concierto para y dos violines y chello de Vivaldi (1) y esta clase no había nadie que pudiera ayudarme. Sabía que yo lo haría bien pero la melodía estaría incompleta.

─Anímate, Bella

El susurro de Edward hizo que mi corazón tartamudeara. No lo había oído acercarse. Me miró de esa forma que me ponía ansiosa. Intenté centrar mi atención en otra cosa que no fueran sus profundos y risueños ojos verdes pero me era demasiado difícil. Últimamente Edward había comenzado a hacerme esto; acercarse demasiado a mí o a hablarme en susurros incluso me había tomado de la mano algunas veces. Sabía que lo hacía porque ahora éramos amigos cercanos pero aún así no estaba preparada para su contacto ni para la electricidad con él. Tenía suerte de haber aprendido a evitar los sonrojos o sino ni siquiera podría mirarlo sin convertirme en un arbolito de navidad.

─No es que este desanimada ─le respondí con un suspiro─. Es sólo que me entristece hacer algo a medias.

─Estoy seguro de que será maravilloso.

─¿Eso lo dices tú en base a qué? Nunca me has escuchado tocar.

─Pero sé que no haces nada mal.

─Eso suena a insulto.

─Esa es la verdad.

─También podría atribuirte esa verdad a ti, ¿cierto? ─dije después de un momento─.

─Tal vez.

Rodé los ojos y me incline hacia mi chello para ocultar la sonrisa que atestaba mi cara. Estas conversaciones extrañas se habían convertido en una costumbre a estas alturas, no entendía por qué aun no podía superar la emoción de tenerlas. Creo que tenía que ver con el hecho de que Edward era realmente encantador.

Cuando el profesor entro al aula él regreso a su puesto y mi compañera ocupo su lugar.

─Señorita Swan ─me llamó ya avanzada la clase─. Su turno.

Con un suspiro me puse de pie y tomé mi chello mientras caminaba hacia el centro de la habitación. Me senté sin mucho animo pero antes de que comenzara a tocar tocaron a la puerta. Los murmullos se alzaron a la par de mi incomodidad.

El profesor dio un escueto adelante y dos personas inconfundibles para mí entraron al salón.

─Lamentamos la tardanza ─cantó Nessie cuando llego junto al escritorio del profesor─.

─No hay problema. Ubíquese junto a su hermana

Yo me encontraba en un patético estado de aturdimiento mientras observaba a Nessie parada junto a mi violín en mano acompañada por la persona que más quería ver en la vida.

─Vamos, Bella ─ me apuró Nessie─. Hans no va a desaparecer así que muévete.

Cuando ella pronunció su nombre fue como si lo hubiese vuelto totalmente real. Hans estaba allí. Mirándome con escepticismo mientras acomodaba su violín en su hombro. Le sonreí y comenzamos.

* * *

><p>saludos! tanto tiempo verdad?<p>

ahora estoy comenzando a escribir denuevo asi ke estaré por aquí más a menudo

(1) link de la música: http : / doushitesonnanibakanano . blogspot . com / 2012 / 03 / concierto – para – dos – violines – y – chello – in . html


	5. Confesión

_**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer; **_

_**La historia es nuestra xD**_

_**CÁP. 04**__**: Confesión**_

Hans estaba a mi lado. Hans. El mismo Hans que ha estado conmigo desde que entré al preescolar. El mismo genio que toca el violín como nadie. El mismo niño que ama la guitarra clásica y que en mis cumpleaños interpreta mis canciones favoritas. El mismo que me ha salvado tantas veces...

No podía creerlo. A pesar de estar escuchando tan claramente su violín, no podía creer que había viajado tantos kilómetros, tantas horas para... ¿para qué? ¿Por qué estaría Hans allí? en ese momento, en realidad, no importaba.

Nessie tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y me miraba felizmente mientras bailaba con su violín de profundo color caoba. Don Antonio se lo había obsequiado cuando Hans decidió que sabía lo suficiente. él había sido quién le enseño después de todo. Las últimas notas y la melodía acabo suave y apaciblemente. El profesor nos sonrío complacido y nos hizo señas para acercarnos. Busque a Edward con la mirada pero él no me estaba mirando. Me oí a mi misma suspirando decepcionada.

- Son muy buenos - nos halagó-. Se puede percibir toda la confianza y la práctica, ¿han hecho cosas como esta antes?

Hans no contestó.

-Si - sonrió Nessie-. Hans es el compañero de mi hermana. Han tocado a dúo por mucho tiempo. También es quién me enseñó a tocar.

-Hans es un gran intérprete -aseguré-.

-Los tres lo son -corrigió el profesor - . Asiento.

Nos giramos y camine hasta mi lugar. Nessie tomo una silla y se puso a mi lado Hans hizo lo mismo. Me quede mirándolo como una tonta. Él se veía igual que la última vez. Su cabello negro y desordenado, sus ojos oscuros y fríos, su piel blanca. Se mantenía mirando hacia delante sin interés. Como antes. Sonreí sin querer.

-Cuando haces eso pareces una fans - dijo Hans sin voltearse a verme -. Te he dicho que no lo hagas.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Mirarme de esa manera. Como si me admiraras.

- Te admiro. Eres mi-

-No soy tu héroe. No lo digas.

- Está bien.

-Ustedes dos deberían ser novios -interrumpió Nessie-. Desde siempre han peleado de esta manera. ¡Harían muy linda pareja!

Sentí como me sonrojaba. Un golpe a mi espalda me sobresaltó. Voltee lo más rápido que pude y vi a Edward avanzar hacia el piano en el fondo del aula. No me miro en ningún momento.

-Para hoy he preparado el concierto Nº 23 en A mayor de Mozart -recitó con voz impersonal ¿Que le pasaría?

La música suave inundó el lugar velozmente. Era una melodía simplemente encantadora. Se perdía y luego regresaba con un nuevo movimiento, con más fuerza y calor. Un sonido dulce y reconfortante. Una sonrisa tonta se instauró en mi rostro cuando noté sus ojos cerrados, sus mejillas levemente sonrojadas y sus labios fruncidos. Una vez había dicho que le avergonzaba tocar frente a otras personas, de seguro este examen estaba resultándole realmente difícil. Voltee hacia la ventana y me topé de frente con los ojos oscuros de Hans que me atravesaron sin compasión. Tenía el ceño levemente fruncido y parecía profundamente desconcertado. Parpadee y él llevó sus ojos lejos de mí. Traté de respirar normalmente y miré hacia la ventana. Con los ojos cerrados disfruté del resto de la melodía. "Una obra de arte, sin duda" me dije a mi misma; y Edward es todo un artista.

La clase explotó en aplausos cuando hubo finalizado. No era para menos, fue todo un espectáculo. Edward era la única persona que conocía que tocaba tan bien el piano, tenía pasión y dedicación. Si bien es cierto que solo lo había oído un par de veces, podía asegurar que en esta ocasión había algo más en su música, más sentimientos, menos control. Al parecer había aprendido a unir su interpretación a sus emociones lo que era una suerte. Ahora sonaba perfecto.

- Ese chico es bueno - murmuró Hans a mi lado -.

- Lo es ¿verdad? - cantó Nessie -.

Hans asintió.

Sonreí sin querer. Últimamente me pasaba mucho eso. Sonreír sin ningún motivo en realidad pero siempre sintiéndome feliz y completa. Eso era extraño. Ese sentimiento... sin embargo en ese momento tenía más de un motivo para estar feliz. Primero que nada Hans estaba ahí, segundo la melodía no había resultado incompleta gracias a mi hermana y al parecer había obtenido una buena calificación.

-Ahora -solté cuando hubo terminado la clase-. ¿Por qué estás aquí?

-Si te molesta puedo irme -aseguró Hans con los ojos cerrados -.

-No me molesta. Solo quiero saber por qué tengo la dicha de tenerte aquí conmigo hoy.

Rió suavemente.

- Estoy aquí porque me suspendieron.

- ¿Ah?

-Me suspendieron, Bella. Eso es todo.

-Imposible. Don Jorge jamás te suspendería.

-La madre del idiota de Diego insistió hasta que lo hicieron.

-¿Quién es Diego?

-Es el chico que acosa a Jessica. Un idiota.

Me reí.

-De seguro no lo es.

-Créeme, lo es.

Su voz era firme y parecía totalmente seguro de su afirmación pero para Hans muchas personas eran idiotas, de hecho, él tenía a la mayor parte de las personas que conoce en esa clasificación.

-¿Por qué es un idiota según tú?

-Primero que nada le gusta Jessica, eso ya es una gran prueba.

Me reí fuerte cuando escuché aquello.

-Suenas celoso.

-No lo estoy -sus ojos me miraron horrorizados-. Eso es una locura, Bella. No vuelvas a decirlo que se me revuelve el estómago por el pánico.

Negué con la cabeza mientras me seguía riendo. A veces me preguntaba que era lo que tenía esta persona que me hacía tan feliz. A su lado me sentía relajada y segura. Mi corazón se agitaba y me oprimía el pecho, la sonrisa no abandonaba mi rostro. Era una emoción única y clara. Yo lo quería. Pero ¿hasta que punto se puede querer a una persona a la que no deberías querer? ¿hasta que punto puede ser uno mismo el causal de su propia desgracia? Hacía mucho tiempo que entendía mis sentimientos hacia él. Pero jamás había dicho nada al respecto. No tenía sentido en mi caso. No había razón de ser para mis emociones. Pero supongo que hay cosas en este mundo que no se pueden detener. Seguí caminando mientras oía la profunda voz de Hans explicando todos los motivos por los que lo suspendieron. Diciéndome que fue Nessie quién lo invitó a venir y quién le pidió que me ayudara. Al parecer Nessie tenía el deseo de hacer de celestina.

-Es hora de irme Bella -dijo Hans -. Me quedaré en tu casa así que vengo por ti cuando terminen las clases.

Me sonrió suavemente mientras me abrazaba y besaba mi mejilla. No pude evitar rodear su cuello con mis brazos y acercarlo más a mí. "Que lo tome como quiera" me grité mentalmente.

-De verdad actúas como una fans.

Su melodiosa risa explotó cerca de mi oído y luego se alejó. Sentí su mano sobre mi cabeza y sus dedos en mi mejilla. Tenía los ojos cerrados. No quería que él viera todo el anhelo en ellos. Prefería que me siguiera considerando una fans. Después de todo él era mi hermano, mi hermano por elección. Lo mismo que Jacob.

-Nos vemos luego.

Oí sus pasos alejarse y lo observé fijamente. Lo vi internarse en la lluvia y caminar por el estacionamiento. Lo vi perderse en el mundo de gente que allí estaba.

Suspiré contenta mientras sentía a mi pecho oprimirse. Di media vuelta y caminé hacia mi siguiente clase.

::0::0::0::0::0::0::0::0::0::0::0::0::0::0::0::0::0::0::

Edward POV

Decir que estaba enojado habría sido una subestimación en esos momentos. Decir que estaba furioso y horrorizado sería más acertado. Oía como mi pulso martillaba en mis sienes y sentía el dolor de las uñas de mis manos clavadas en mis palmas. Quería romper algo, golpear a alguien. Matar a ese jodido maricón de mierda que se había ido con Bella. Que había sido seguido por ella por los pasillos.

Además ¿Quién mierda se supone qué es? Nunca en la vida lo había visto, y ¿Por qué Bella lo miraba con esa expresión tan desagradable? ¿Con esa sonrisa tan grande? ¿Quién es?

Esa pregunta se agitó por mi cabeza durante todo el receso. No podía alejar de mi mente la reacción de Bella al verlo. Sus ojos se habían enanchado, una sonrisa se había dibujado en su rostro al tiempo que parecía contenerse para no saltarle encima. Había tanta devoción, tanto amor.

-Mierda – exclamé embravecido-.

Esta persona tenía que aparecer justo ahora. Después de superar la primera impresión había comprendido muchas más cosas sobre Bella y había logrado acercarme lo suficiente para que ella me considerara su amigo. Lo más importante es que ella me gusta. Me gusta mucho. No lo amo, pero, cuando me mira con esa expresión inocente creo que sería increíblemente sencillo enamorarme de ella. Pero me estaba comportando como un tonto. Por algún motivo al estar al lado de ella me volvía torpe e incluso un poco estúpido. A veces la tocaba solo para poder sentir la descarga eléctrica que corría desde su cuerpo al mío y cada vez que lo hacía notaba el miedo en sus ojos. Ella no deseaba ese tipo de contacto y yo insistía una y otra vez. Estaba aterrorizado ante el hecho de que si seguía así tarde o temprano terminaría alejándome de ella, en ese momento no tendría nada tras lo cual escudarme… nada con que defenderme…

Durante las ultimas semanas había tenido la oportunidad de tocar un par de veces para Bella y ella había dicho que lo hacía bien, que le gustaba mi música… por eso había estado tan emocionado con la posibilidad de volver a tocar para ella hoy. Pero para Bella solo se encontraba ese chico en el salón. Cada vez que abrí los ojos para verla ella lo estaba mirando a él, sonriéndole… sentía que me estaban quitando cualquier oportunidad que pudiese llegar a tener para estar cerca de ella en un solo momento. Ya casi no tenía nada a que aferrarme. Deseaba quererla más que a nada en el mundo… deseaba abrazarla fuerte a mí, deseaba… que ella me quisiera… que me amara…

─Y esa cara de asesino se debe a…

La voz de Nessie me sobresaltó de forma vergonzosa. La sonrisa maliciosa que adornaba su cara se me antojó a mal augurio. Dio un par de vueltas sin decir nada, mirando al cielo y sonriendo ampliamente. Esa chica era agradable y alegre pero sus constantes travesuras la hacían alguien de cuidado. Aunque, últimamente, se había convertido en mi aliada respecto a Bella. Al parecer, Nessie deseaba que su hermana tuviera un amigo confiable más que cualquier otra cosa.

─¿Por qué sonríes tan ampliamente, Nessie?

─Porque va a ser ─dijo como si fuera obvio ─. Por Hans.

─¿Hans?

─Si. Cuando acepto venir pensé que solo estaba bromeando pero supongo que sus deseos de ver a mi hermana fueron lo suficientemente fuertes como para traerlo hasta este lugar.

─¿Tú lo invitaste?

─Así es. Bella lo necesita. Además, aunque se enfade conmigo luego, sé con seguridad que esta muy feliz.

─¿Qué es él para Bella?

─Pregúntale tú mismo ─rió ─. Hoy en día eres una de las personas más cercanas a Bella.

Se despidió con la mano y corrió por los pasillos. Su cabello broncíneo ondulando tras ella. Era una persona realmente extraña. Demasiado alegre, con demasiada vida y, a la vez, demasiado mimada.

─Bella la conciente demasiado.

─¿A quién?

La voz dulce de Bella me llegó desde mi espalda. Cuando me voltee estaba allí sonriéndome suavemente, con los ojos brillantes y las mejillas sonrojadas.

─A Nessie.

─Tal vez, pero no es más de lo que se merece. Es la mejor hermana que pude haber tenido.

─Es un monstruo.

─No lo es. Es un ángel.

─¿Y a que se debe ese cambio?

─Me trajo a Hans.

Me quedé en silencio medio atragantado. Me costaba respirar y sentía el corazón pesado. Me pregunte por qué dolía tanto.

─¿Solo por traer a ese chico ascendió tanto?

─¿Es extraño?

─Un poco.

─Tal vez tengas razón ─se quedó en silencio─. Pero eso no importa. Estoy feliz ahora.

─Eso es bueno.

Suspiró profundamente y me hizo señas para que la siguiera. La clase de biología sería increíblemente larga hoy.

─Hans ¿Quién es exactamente?

Dudó un momento.

─Puedes contarme cualquier cosa. Confía en mí. Después de todo somos amigos, ¿verdad?

─Hans es mi mejor amigo y una de las personas más importantes en mi vida.

─¿Qué sientes por él?

─No sé si valga la pena hablar sobre ello. Duele mucho.

─Cuando compartes las penas se vuelven más pequeñas.

─No creo que eso se aplique a lo mío. Una vez que salga de mi boca será cosa de tiempo antes de que se disperse con el viento.

─No le diré a nadie ─repliqué ofendido─.

─¿Cuánto tiempo crees que podría pasar entre que te lo confiese a ti y se enteré él?

─¿Qué me confieses qué?

─Es algo que no diré nunca.

─¿Por qué?

─Porque el final está muy cerca.

Me quedé de pie en el pasillo viendo como se alejaba. Durante la conversación sus ojos se habían mantenido fijos mirando hacia el frente, no me había visto en ningún momento, había palidecido y su voz había sonado forzada. Me pregunté cuan grande podía ser el sentimiento que la unía a él y sentí un cosquilleo desagradable en el pecho. Me froté una y otra vez hasta que el dolor desapareció totalmente, ¿Qué podía significar aquello?

Caminé tras ella e intenté olvidar todo. Ahora parecía triste así que debía encontrar la manera de hacerla sonreír. Solo con ver su sonrisa sentía que podía hacer cualquier cosa.

Al alzar los ojos la vi haciéndome señas unos metros más adelante. La sonrisa había vuelto a sus labios y yo sonreí también. Por ahora me bastaba con ello. Por ahora…

::0::0::0::0::0::0::0::0::0::0::0::0::0::0::0::0::0::0::

Bella POV

Edward se había estado comportando extraño desde hace un par de días. Creo que es posible que este enfermo o deprimido, pero lo último parece ser poco probable. Nessie dice que esta triste y que no todos se enferman por mojarse un poco. Yo soy así y tiendo olvidar que la salud de las demás personas no es tan frágil como la mía. Sin embargo no logró ver el motivo de su pena. ¿Es que alguien le estaba haciendo daño? No lo creía posible, después de todo Edward es un chico encantador, ¿Quién querría lastimarlo?

Comenzaba a sospechar que estaba enamorado ¿Por qué sino iba a estar tan callado y pensativo? ¿A caso sería amor no correspondido? Poco probable. Con lo guapo y dulce que es dudaba que pudiera pasar desapercibido ante cualquier chica ¿Y sí fuese un chico? Bueno, eso sería problemático. Aunque no creo que fuese imposible para él conquistarlo ¿Debía ayudarlo? Si él quisiera mi ayuda me la pediría pero, tal vez se sienta avergonzado y por ello no me contacta. ¿Qué debería hacer de ser ese el caso? Si le preguntara de frente de seguro no me respondería y es probable que se enfade aunque, si hago preguntas una y otra vez las esquivara fácilmente y finalmente no me dirá nada.

En esa situación me sentía atada de manos y un poco decepcionada. Además no había tenido mucho tiempo para preguntarle a que se debía su actitud debido a que Hans estaba en casa. Después de mucho charlar con Nessie, Alice y Rose había decidido intentar llegar a su corazón. Si bien no les había dicho nada sobre mis sentimientos, gracias a un drama que todas veíamos ellas habían opinado libremente y me habían ayudado a comprender que solo después de aferrarme realmente a él podría hacer a un lado mis sentimientos.

"─_Vale la pena vivir el sentimiento aunque sea una hora antes de que todo acabe _había dicho Rose descuidadamente ─. _Sí tuviera la oportunidad de estar con quién amo por una hora creo que podría seguir adelante después"_

"─_No se si una hora me bastaría_ ─rió Nessie_. Si lo tuviera una hora probablemente lo querría otra hora y otra más, al final sentiría que envejecer juntos no es una mala idea"_

"─_Al final todo se resolvería fácilmente _aseguró Alice─. _Porque puede que tú_ ─dijo a Rose─ _quieras quedarte una hora con él y tú_ ─dijo a Nessie─ _quieras envejecer a su lado, pero será él quién tomé la desición final"_

Pensé en ello los dos últimos días. Tenía bastante tiempo para ello debido al mutismo que se había apoderado de Edward. Esa mañana de sábado había logrado reunir el valor suficiente para decirle todo por lo que me levanté temprano pero al mirar por la ventana ahí estaba. Hans había salido temprano con ropa deportiva, lo había visto desaparecer contra la cortina de lluvia matutina. Me pregunté que lo tenía tan preocupado como para arriesgarse a hacer aquello, después de todo, Hans se caracterizaba por ser un hombre sensato ¿Qué lo habría empujado hacia el encuentro de una pulmonía?

Cuando regresó una hora después lo estaba esperando en la puerta con una toalla, había hecho té y le había preparado un baño. Sus ojos me miraron con agradecimiento y alegría.

─Necesito hablarte ─me dijo mientras secaba su cabello─.

─Dime.

Dudó. Parecía estar en medio de un debate interno. Dio un par de pasos y se dejó caer en el sofá frente a las humeantes tazas de té mientras se pasaba la mano por el cabello. Por un momento creí que estaba a punto de confesarme un asesinato.

─Creo que amo a Jessica.

La sonrisa en mi rostro se congeló. Mi corazón dio un golpe demasiado fuerte contra mi pecho me dejó sin aire, mareada y aturdida, con los sollozos agolpados contra mi garganta. Intenté seguir sonriendo, juro que lo intente, pero dolía mucho. Sus ojos me miraban fijamente, espero que haya creído que estaba en shock.

Desvié la mirada y respiré hondo aguantando las lagrimas, di mi último esfuerzo para poder sonreírle. Cuando volví a verlo él seguía mirándome fijamente, lucía como si no hubiese notado mi confusión, tal vez demasiado implicado en sus propias emociones como para ver las mías.

─¿Crees? ─logré decir─.

─Si ─dijo con dificultad─. La extraño y estoy inquieto. Temo no poder vigilarla. Temo que se esté dejando engatusar por Diego. Temo-

─La amas ─lo corté─. No puedo creerlo.

Me puse de pie sin mediar pensamiento y camine escaleras arriba hacia mi habitación. Necesitaba escapar de él pero podía escuchar sus pasos tras de mí. Me senté en mi cama con las manos a mis costados mirando hacia el techo.

─Bella, tienes que ayudarme ─rogó─. Estoy impactado, horrorizado y asustado. Más horrorizado que nada en realidad ─confesó mientras se sentaba en el suelo junto a mi cama─. ¿Qué haré?

─Decirle ─propuse contra mi otro yo que me ordenaba buscar la manera de evitar el que él le perteneciera a otra─. Debes decirle lo que sientes antes de que sea tarde.

Me odie a mi misma cuando noté el rencor que comenzaba a crecer en mi hacia Jessica. Yo no tenía derecho a sentir algo así por ella. Después de todo es mi mejor amiga. Sé que es una excelente persona, sé que si comparte los sentimientos de Hans él estará bien. Sé que podrían ser felices. Pero…

─¿Por qué ella?

─No lo sé.

─Siempre has estado alejado de las personas. Cuando nos conocimos me dijiste que no había nadie en este mundo a quién pudieras llegar a querer. Yo sabía que no era así-

─Por eso insististe conmigo a pesar de que no le ruegas a nadie─rió─. Me enseñaste tanto, Bella.

─Cuando nos hicimos amigos tú ya conocías a Jessica y no tenías ninguna opinión sobre ella. Creo que estaba incluso en tu lista de gente "Idiota".

─Lo sé y estoy avergonzado por ello. Sinceramente no se como explicar esto Bella. ¿No puedes simplemente entenderlo?

─Es difícil ─admití─. E inesperado.

─Lo sé. Aun estoy sorprendido.

"Dímelo a mí", pensé cayendo en la ironía de que habíamos elegido el mismo día para contarnos nuestros sentimientos. Los míos por él… los de él por otra…

Ya no valía la pena decir nada. Mis sentimientos se irían conmigo a la tumba. No era necesario preocuparlo con mi afecto ni hacerlo sentir culpable por confesarme todo lo que estaba en su cabeza. Jamás podría hacerle tanto daño. Y, pensando como una amiga que quiere lo mejor para él, preferentemente debería estar con Jessica. Mi amor solo le traería dolor y desgracia. No podría con la culpa de verlo destrozado por mi causa. Yo lo amaba demasiado pero no era para mí. Si. Esto era lo mejor. Era lo mejor pero dolía tanto…


	6. Realidad

_**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer; **_

_**La historia es nuestra xD**_

_**CÁP. 05: Realidad **_

Los ojos oscuros que tanto amaba me miraban fijamente desde el otro lado de mi cama. Estaba sentado en el suelo con la espalda recostada contra el cobertor. Su cabeza inclinada, sus ojos rojos, sus brazos alrededor de sus piernas. Parecía devastado. Pero, apenas era capaz de notarlo. Estaba demasiado ocupada tratando de pasar a través de la cortina de dolor, desdicha y desesperación que se había instalado ante mis ojos. Ya no solo me dolía el corazón, ahora me sentía mareada, me dolía el estomago y las manos. Me sentía como si me hubiese electrocutado. Todo mi cuerpo latía desagradablemente, ardía y picaba. Sentía deseos de abrazarme a mí misma y dejarme caer contra la cama; quedarme allí, sin moverme, sin hablar, sin oír nada… deseaba quedarme quieta y desaparecer… huir hasta que el dolor se hubiese ido… hasta que la desesperación haya menguado…

Pero estaba atrapada en esa habitación y en ese momento por él, por Hans debía quedarme y afrontar toda esta tristeza. La persona que más amaba ahora se había convertido en mi carcelero y mi verdugo. Sin embargo, él me necesitaba y yo no podía fallarle…

─ ¿Qué debería hacer?

Aunque me desgarre el alma en el proceso…

─ ¿Crees que ella me aceptará?

Debía quedarme y ayudarlo.

─ Creo que debes intentarlo ─ respondí más segura esta vez ─. Al menos así saldrás de dudas.

─ ¿Y si me rechaza?

─ Qué te diga que no ahora no significa que siempre será un no. Si de verdad la quieres como dices deberías intentar aferrarte a ella hasta el tope de tus fuerzas.

─ Tienes razón… tal vez ─ murmuró ─. Eres buena, Bella. El hombre que ames será muy afortunado.

No soy capáz de describir lo latigazos de dolor que atravesaron mi pecho cuando la puerta se hubo cerrado tras él. Varias veces me pregunté si todo esto sería un sueño pero no lo era. Si lo fuera, no sería tan doloroso. Sentía un vacío horrible en el pecho, como si mi corazón hubiese sido tomado a la fuerza, arrancado de mi cuerpo y ahora solo quedara el lugar que ocupaba, sangrando interminablemente. Me sentía muerta y me pregunté por qué, si estaba muerta, aun seguía doliendo. No era justo.

Me levanté de la cama lo más rápido que pude a pesar de que la pena era demasiado grande para enderezarme, mis pulmones protestaron cuando mi cuerpo se irguió reclamando oxigeno y calma. Estaba desesperada por salir de allí, si me quedaba en cualquier momento Nessie o el mismo Hans tocarían a mi puerta y no podría ocultarme de ellos, me quebraría. Tomé mis llaves y corrí hacia la puerta casi chocando con Charlie en el camino.

─ ¿A dónde vas tan temprano?

─ A casa de los Cullen, tengo tarea.

─ Cuídate e intenta no causar problemas.

─ Lo haré.

Me despedí y salí velozmente hacia mi coche. Una vez dentro no supe que hacer, a esa hora de la mañana no tenía donde ir. De todas formas encendí el motor y partí. Decidí probar suerte y llamé a Edward, necesitaba hablar con alguien y él me parecía la persona más adecuada.

─ ¿Bueno, Bella? ─ respondió al tercer timbrazo con voz asustada ─. ¿Pasó algo?

─ ¿Puedo ir a tu casa? ─ pregunté mordiéndome el labio para apagar los sollozos ─.

─ Claro. Te espero.

Después de colgar, una intensa ola de autocompasión atravesó mi mente. Mis ojos se empañaron dificultándome ver la carretera, las lagrimas corrían por mis mejillas y los sollozos creaban desagradables espasmos es mi pecho. No debía llegar en esas condiciones con Edward por lo que me estacioné junto a la carretera y comencé a llorar. Lloré por todo lo que en ese momento me causaba dolor. Lloré por Hans, por mí, por mis sentimientos no correspondidos, por mi destino madito. Lloré por no haber logrado llegar a su corazón, por haber perdido antes de si quiera comenzar a luchar. Y, de pronto, todo el dolor se convirtió en ira. Estaba tan molesta con él. Me sentía como si me hubiese rechazado mil veces aunque él ni siquiera llegase a enterarse de ello. Estaba enojada con Jessica. En ese momento la odie por tener todo lo que yo deseaba, por tenerlo a él. Y luego todo se volvió mucho más sencillo. Me había rechazado inconcientemente, había dado un paso al lado para seguir su propio camino. Sentí que yo también podía seguir avanzando. Miré mi rostro por el espejo y bajé las ventanas a pesar del frío. Aun quedaba suficiente camino para limpiar mi rostro, para alejar las lágrimas, para consolar mi alma y evitar romperme más. Estaba destrozada a un nivel que no creía posible, pero sentía que podía respirar. Mientras más me acercaba a Edward menos dolor sentía, me pregunte por qué.

Hacía mucho frío. La lluvia que se colaba por las ventanas abiertas de mi coche era mucho más fina y fría que la habitual. Tal vez, allá arriba, estuviese nevando. Me detuve frente a la desviación que llevaba hasta la casa de los Cullen. Era un camino oculto entre la vegetación, un sendero nostálgico y familiar. Avancé al ralentí mientras me llenaba de la energía húmeda que se agolpaba en ese lugar. Esto era lo que más amaba de Forks. Llevé mi mano hacia mi pecho, sobre mi corazón, seguía latiendo. Dolía pero seguí ahí. Con esa seguridad avancé más rápido hasta la gran casa blanca frente al lago. Cuando me detuve Edward estaba ya en la puerta, en pantalones de chándal y zapatillas. Su atuendo me sacó una sonrisa. Al parecer haber ido fue una buena idea.

::0::0::0::0::0::0::0::0::0::0::0::0::0::0::0::0::0::0::

Edward POV

─ Edward, ¿Hay un límite para el amor?

Me voltee hacia la ventana de mi cuarto donde había estado Bella desde que llegó hace casi una hora. Después de saludarme en la puerta se había quedado en silencio, me había seguido hasta mi cuarto y se había sentado frente a la ventana en la alfombra mirando hacia fuera. Sus ojos generalmente alegres hoy estaban apagados y tristes, vacíos.

─ No lo sé.

─ Yo creo que debe existir una línea en el alma de las personas, una que diga: hasta aquí, ni un paso más.

─ Tal vez ─ murmure apesadumbrado ─.

¿Qué podría haberle pasado? ¿Por qué había tanta tristeza a su alrededor?

─ Me pregunto ─ murmuró suavemente ─, ¿Cuanto falta para que vea claramente la mía?

─ ¿Qué harás cuando la veas?

─ ¿Qué haré? Debería pensar en ello, verdad. Pero por ahora me quedaré aquí.

─ ¿Te basta con solo quedarte?

─ ¿Por qué me preguntas eso? ¿A caso no estás tú haciendo lo mismo?

─ ¿Eh?

Me miró por primera vez desde que se había sentado. Sus ojos parecían furiosos y escandalizados. Llevó sus manos hacia el suelo mientras se volteaba en mi dirección.

─ ¿A caso no estás amando a alguien ahora mismo? ─ me gritó─. ¿A caso no lo estas callando? Lo veo Edward. Lo sé. Puedo ver tu tristeza y tu melancolía. Puedo verlo todo.

─ ¿Qué has visto qué?

─ Veo toda tu pena. Veo tu ira, tu frustración. Y lo peor de todo es que no entiendo el por qué de esas emociones. ¿A caso ella no te quiere? ¿O no lo sabe? ¿Por qué no me cuentas nada? ¿Por qué no confías en mí?

─ No me pidas que confíe en ti cuando tú no lo haces. ¿O es que yo sé algo sobre esto de lo que me estas hablando? ¿Me has dicho a quién amas? ¿Me has dicho por qué te duele tanto?

─ Edward ─ la voz de Bella tembló mientras se ponía de pie y su anterior furia daba paso a la confusión ─. Yo… no sé…

─ Por supuesto que no ─ exclamé ─. Yo tampoco sé nada, Bella. No sé nada. Lo único que hago es escuchar, esperar, observar… como tu amigo. Intento apoyarte pero no me das las razones, intento protegerte pero no me das las armas. Estas cerca un día y al siguiente te alejas. Te vas tan lejos que me pregunto si no habré imaginado tu anterior presencia. No confías en mí. Me llamas a primera hora de la mañana, tu voz suena desconsolada y alterada y luego te sientas frente a mi ventana sin decir nada por más de una hora ¿Qué se supone que deba hacer? ¿Qué debo hacer?

─ Lo lamento.

─ No lo lamentes. Solo decídete. Confías en mí o no lo haces. Es simple.

─ ¿Qué sucederá si decido no confiar en ti?

─ Es aun más simple. Todo termina aquí. Ya estoy cansado de intentar alcanzarte. Estas jugando conmigo. Me tomas y te alejas según tu conveniencia. Ya no más. Decídete ahora.

─ Confío en ti, Edward ¿Cómo puedo demostrártelo?

─ Dímelo todo. Cuéntame todo, Bella. Déjame ser quién te cuide. Déjame ser la persona más cercana a ti.

─ Aunque me pidas eso hay cosas que no podré decirte.

─ Lo entiendo.

Me miro fijamente con desconfianza y con el ceño fruncido. Caminó de regreso a la ventana pero esta vez se dejo caer sobre el sofá.

─ ¿Por donde empezamos?

Sonrió. Por primera vez esa mañana, incluso tras aquella discusión, ella me sonrió.

─ ¿Qué te parece por desayunar? ─ propuse sonriendo contagiado por ella ─. No he comido nada aún.

─ Yo tampoco así que me parece bien.

La guié hasta la cocina y comencé a deambular entre las estanterías. La verdad era que no me manejaba mucho en ese lugar de la casa. De hecho, era todo un fracaso cocinando pero al menos podía hacer un buen té. A Bella no le gustaba el café lo que era una suerte porque a mí tampoco me gustaba. Al parecer tuvo una mala experiencia relacionada con eso. Esa sería una de las cosas que indudablemente le preguntaría.

Se sentó frente a mí en la mesa de la cocina entusiasmada. Su cara brillaba y parecía estar reteniendo una sonrisa. Se estaba burlando de mí. Cerré los ojos fuertemente y suspire fingiendo fastidio cuando en realidad estaba muy feliz de que ella ya estuviera mejor. El dolor y la desesperación no son emociones que quisiera llenaran su alma. Ella debía ser feliz, merecía ser feliz más que ninguna otra.

─ Libro favorito ─ dije una vez me hube sentado con un té y muchas galletas que Alice y mi madre habían hecho el día anterior ─.

─ "The Mummy or Ramses the Damned" de Anne Rice.

─ ¿En serio?

─Por supuesto. Romance y muerte, todo lo que una persona desea de un buen libro.

─ Eres más extraña de lo que esperaba.

─ ¿Tú crees?

─ Película favorita.

─ Eh… "Course of the Golden Flower"

─ ¿La película de los Crisantemos?

─ Si ¿La has visto?

─ Un par de veces. Aficiones.

─ No quieres oírlo ─ rió ─.

─ Por supuesto que lo quiero. Si no fuera así no te lo preguntaría.

─ Me pregunto si te escandalizaría.

─ ¿Crees que queda algo en este mundo que pueda escandalizarme?

Se rió fuertemente mientras cerraba los ojos y negaba con la cabeza.

─ "Boys Love"

─ ¿Ah?

Me quedé en blanco. Nunca había oído esa clasificación.

─ ¿Qué es eso?

─ ¿No lo sabes? Es el género literario, cinematográfico y demás que habla sobre la homosexualidad. Ya sabes, hombres que aman a otros hombres.

─ ¿Hablas en serio? ─ pregunte asombrado, ella no parecía ese tipo de chica ─.

Su sonrisa se hizo más amplia mientras disfrutaba de mi reacción. Sentía mi cara arder por lo que supuse que estaría completamente sonrojado.

─ Por supuesto. Me parece un género encantador, tan sincero y hermoso.

Me reí de su expresión inevitablemente. Solo faltaban los corazones volando a su alrededor. Sus ojos brillaban mientras sonreía. Se veía hermosa.

─ ¿Encantador? Bueno, cada quién tiene derecho a opinar.

Me mostró la lengua antes de inclinarse sonriendo para beber té. Su mirada juguetona era nueva para mí. Sentí que ese fue el primer momento en que pude verla entera, fue como si al confesarme esa afición me hubiese enseñado su corazón y gran parte de su alma. Me sentí feliz y asustado. Ella parecía estarce tomando todo muy en serio, al parecer se estaba esforzando por demostrarme su confianza.

─ Canción favorita.

─ Depende mi estado de animo. Hay días en que amo a "So what" de Pink y otros en que prefiero a "Believe my voice" de Mamoru Miyano.

─ ¿Hoy?

─ Hace un rato creo que habría sido "I guess I don´t know" de Msignal pero ahora "El regalo más grande" de Tiziano Ferro sería más adecuado.

─ ¿No crees que son cambios un poco dramáticos?

─ También hay días en que amo a Porta o a Withim Temptation.

─ Supongo que Stratovarius, Mago de Oz, Tercer Cielo, FtIsland, Cnblue e incluso Sandro entran en tus diversos gustos, ¿verdad?

─ Si. Pero me gusta más Edith Piaf. Si, es mi favorita.

─ Te gusta la música en resumen, ¿verdad?

─ Si y no. Creo que hay algunos artistas que no entienden lo que es la música en verdad y le faltan el respeto a los grandes intérpretes escribiendo notas a lo loco sin pensarlas antes si quiera. Eso me molesta.

─ La verdad es que es todo un delito ─ ironicé ─.

─ Tú… ─ me miró amenazante ─. No te atrevas a burlarte de mí. O puedo contarle sin querer a Jessica Stanley sobre tu atuendo de esta mañana. Creo que incluso podría sacarle dinero a esa información. ¿Me pregunto cuanto me pagarían?

─ ¡Bella! ─ reí ─. Eso es jugar sucio.

─ En esta relación todo se vale, querido ─ ronroneó ─. No digas después que no te lo advertí.

Me quedé medio en shock al oír su voz profunda y ver sus ojos abiertos pesadamente al otro lado de la mesa. Sus labios entreabiertos cortaron mi respiración mientras mi corazón se saltaba un latido. Desvié la mirada cuando se dibujó una amplia sonrisa en su rostro. Se estaba burlando de mí y debía decir que no me lo esperaba. Hasta mi cuerpo se había alterado. Tenía miedo de hablar y que mi voz sonara rota.

─ ¡Oh, vamos! ¡No era más que una broma! No te enfades.

─ No lo hago.

─ Seguro ─ asintió sin creerme nada.

─ Flor Favorita.

─ Las Orquídeas tropicales.

─ Me parecen demasiado llamativas para ti.

─ ¿Qué insinúas? ─ replicó ofendida ─.

─ Nada, nada ─ me defendí ─. Piedra.

─ El cuarzo ojo de tigre.

─ ¿Por qué? ─ me reí ─. Es tan extraño y oscuro.

─ No es demasiado llamativo así no contrasta conmigo.

Su tono de voz me puso a alerta de inmediato. Había creído que no hablaba en serio anteriormente cuando había parecido ofendida pero, al parecer, me equivoqué. No me lo esperaba. Eso era algo nuevo que añadir a mi lista.

La mañana paso rápidamente mientras charlábamos en mi habitación intentando escapar del acoso de mis hermanos. Cuando mamá nos llamo a comer a mediodía Bella bajo sonriendo junto a mí, sin embargo, a unos cuantos escalones se detuvo en seco. Palideció. Abrió mucho los ojos, parecía que había dejado de respirar. Confundido mire en la misma dirección. Lo único que allí había era mi padre, el doctor Carlisle Cullen, de espaldas quitándose el abrigo y la bufanda. Regresé mis ojos a Bella y ella había desviado la vista, miraba fijamente por el ventanal que da al lago, parecía perdida en su propio mundo, pensando seguramente en las musarañas o, tal vez, en algo mucho más complicado o extraño de lo que yo pudiera imaginar.

Tiré de la manga de su suéter suavemente, solo para poder llamar su atención, ella me sonrió. Caminó tras de mí que había ido hacia papá para saludarlo. Su gesto tímido me sorprendió. Papá la miro fijamente también. El atisbo de reconocimiento que brilló en sus ojos logró preocuparme un poco pero ignoré el sentimiento y me comporte lo mejor que pude.

─ Bella ─ dijo a modo de saludo ─. Que gusto tenerte aquí.

─ El gusto es mío ─ respondió alzando a penas la cabeza ─. Disculpe, no sabía que esta era su casa.

─ No hay problema ─ le sonrió ─. Ven cuando quieras. Edward ─ me saludó y pasó junto a mí tocando mi hombro ─.

─ ¿Conoces a mi padre? ─ pregunté casualmente ─.

─ Sí pero no sabía que era tu padre. Aunque debí haberlo imaginado. Después de todo, ¿Cuántos Cullen pueden haber en un lugar tan pequeño como Forks?

─ Cierto ─ asentí ─.

::0::0::0::0::0::0::0::0::0::0::0::0::0::0::0::0::0::0::

Bella pov

Aún ahora, horas después del encuentro de medio día, estaba bastante intranquila. Asustada tal vez fuera más real, pero a fin de cuentas eso no importaba. El doctor Carlisle Cullen era el padre de Edward, no podía ser peor.

Sé que hay cosas que ni siquiera platico conmigo misma, creo que todos hacemos lo mismo cuando los temas son delicados, intentamos no darle vueltas al asunto y esperamos olvidarlo aunque sepamos que de todas formas seguirá ahí la próxima vez que miremos en esa dirección. Este asunto era uno de esos que queremos borrar de nuestro pensamiento.

La primera vez que los Cullen fueron a casa, cuando Nessie obtuvo el diario de Emmett, me sentía mareada, tenía nauseas y migraña. No parecía nada de cuidado pero mi hermana en su, digámosle, preocupación insistió en que fuera a urgencia. Amenazó incluso con decirle a Renee que me sentía mal y eso sería aun peor, por lo que acepté y fuimos juntas al Hospital General de Forks. El médico de turno era efectivamente el padre de Edward. Cuando lo vi me sorprendió mucho el que fuera tan joven, tal vez por ello no vinculé a Edward con él, además de que era bastante guapo incluso para mí que soy mucho menor. Una vez que me examinó en presencia de Nessie, que no quiso dejarme sola con él, dijo algo que aun está grabado fieramente en mi cerebro, en mis oídos y en mi corazón.

─ Esto ─ dijo seriamente ─ debería decírtelo con tus padres presentes, pero haré una excepción porque creo que tienes derecho a saberlo primero y a elegir de que modo afrontarlo. Aunque todo esto es por ahora solo una suposición. Debes hacerte todos los exámenes que te solicitaré.

─ ¿Qué esta pasando? ─ inquirió Nessie algo enfadada ─.

─ Bella, tu constante malestar no se debe a un resfrío sino que a un problema cardiaco.

─ Lo sé ─ respondí apesadumbrada ─.

─ Bella, no creo que sea simplemente Hipertensión, como esta registrado en tu historial, creo que podría ser algo más grave.

─ ¿Cómo qué? ─ pregunté alterada ─.

─ Podrías estar demasiado cerca de una insuficiencia cardiaca. Según tus registros, hubo una época en tu niñez en la que tuviste problemas con la función ventricular del corazón, ¿Verdad?

─ Si, fue a los ocho o nueve años.

─ Bien, este tipo de problema puede derivar en otros más graves, sin embargo, no hay registros sobre algún otro examen o un tratamiento luego de que se regularizara la actividad de tu sistema cardiovascular, ¿por qué, Bella?

─ No lo sé con exactitud.

─ Te realizarás los exámenes que te ordenaré y volverás a penas tengamos los resultados.

─ No creo tener ninguna enfermedad al corazón, doctor ─ le corté ─. A pesar de ser enfermiza también hago mucho deporte. Fui animadora, bailo y practico Karate. Es obvio que mi corazón no es el problema.

─ Has lo que te digo, Bella ─ me ordenó ─. Es por tu bien.

Nessie me obligó a ir al día siguiente a primera hora al laboratorio para hacerme los exámenes que el doctor Cullen me había ordenado. Estaba más alterada que yo, lo que se me hizo adorable. Antes creía que ella me odiaba pero, desde que llegamos a Forks, toda su hostilidad desapareció, su resentimiento hacia mí, el dolor en sus ojos, todo se esfumó. Ahora solo quedaba la Nessie traviesa y juguetona de siempre. Estaba muy feliz por ello. Después de todo, ella era mi ángel, quién me daba luz y alegría.

Los tres días que siguieron a eso fueron bastante tensos. Yo intentaba olvidarlo y Nessie me lo recordaba a cada momento. Al parecer ella estaba realmente asustada. Aunque era una suerte que Renee fuera tan despistada como para no notarlo. No quería que lo supieran, al menos no aun cuando aun no había nada seguro. Además, seguía creyendo que el doctor estaba exagerando.

Cuando llego el día de revisar los exámenes Nessie me acompañó hasta la consulta. Estuvimos varios minutos esperando la conclusión del doctor, viéndolo fruncir el ceño y cambiar de posición en el asiento. Esperaba que todo estuviese bien, porque si tenía que hacérmelos de nuevo me moriría en el proceso. Detestaba las agujas y la sangre. Los médicos de seguro tenían una especie de fijación con ellos, tal vez tenían algo de vampiros.

─ No voy a mentirte, Bella ─ me dijo seriamente ─. Pero preferiría que estuvieran tus padres aquí. Eres una menor.

─ Por favor, doctor.

─ El diagnostico no es alentador. Tus constantes resfríos, como supuse, han generado otros problemas más graves, señorita Swan.

─¿Cómo cuales?

─Como una Inflamación aguda del endocardio.

─¿Uh?

─Tu diagnostico es Endocarditis Infecciosa, por las características de tu historial médico es subaguda. Se pudo haber originado debido a los constantes casos de enfermedades respiratorias.

─¿Pero qué es?

─Es una enfermedad que consiste en la infección de una o varias válvulas del corazón. Puede surgir como consecuencia de defectos congénitos, infecciones, estrechamiento de las arterias coronarias, tensión arterial alta o trastornos del ritmo cardiaco. Los síntomas son bastante inespecíficos y pueden confundirse con otras enfermedades infecciosas. En tu caso, los resfríos y el que seas alérgica a los antibióticos, específicamente a la Penicilina, ha generado una infección importante. Buscaremos la forma de ayudarte, Bella. Pero debes poner de tu parte.

─Doctor, dígame claramente qué es. Por favor, no entiendo en este momento.

─Dos de las válvulas de tu corazón han sido atacadas por esta infección. No puedes usar antibióticos debido a tus características físicas por lo que, simplemente, esta infección ha avanzado sin ningún tipo de obstáculo. Este _bichito_ está destrozando tu corazón.

No estoy muy segura de lo que pasó después. Solo me recuerdo a mí misma pidiéndole al médico que no le dijera a nadie. Luego caminé junto a Nessie hacia el estacionamiento pero ninguna entró al auto. Era uno de esos días raros en que no estaba lloviendo, pero hacía mucho frío por lo que me acurruqué en mi cazadora y mi bufanda. En ese momento Nessie me miró directamente a los ojos y comenzó a llorar. Lo hacia en silencio, simplemente las lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas enrojecidas. Su pecho vibraba un poco y el mío dolía mucho. Estaba tan aturdida que ni siquiera podía llorar. No quería pensar en nada. Solo quería alejarme de ese lugar pero no estaba en condiciones de conducir hasta casa. Nessie seguía llorando, su expresión es algo que no he podido borrar de mi mente pero que aun así no he podido definir. Había tanto dolor, tanta ira y tanta desesperación que olvide quién era la enferma y la abracé con todas mis fuerzas.

Desde ese día Nessie había estado insoportable conmigo. Era amable, educada, considerada y responsable. Me estaba volviendo loca. Sentía que me había convertido en toda una inútil porque ella hacía todos mis deberes en casa. No me permitía hacer nada. ─Cuida al gato ─ me decía y me empujaba hasta que estuviese en el sofá de la sala.

Pasaba casi toda la tarde allí leyendo o haciendo mis tareas escolares mientras ella deambulaba a mi alrededor preguntando sí necesitaba algo. Finalmente a "Haru", mi gato de seis meses, parecía gustarle mi nueva rutina ya que antes de que mi hermana me exilie a la sala, él ya estaba instalado en el sofá moviendo la cola de un lado hacia el otro.

Un mes después del fatídico día en que el doctor Cullen me diera la noticia sobre mi enfermedad habíamos encontrado un tratamiento que parecía dar resultado. Ya que yo era alérgica a la penicilina se me había recetado eritromicina que también es un antibiótico bastante eficiente. Por ahora mi cuerpo estaba respondiendo positivamente, aunque yo me notaba igual, ni mejor ni peor.

En esas condiciones estaba cuando supe que el doctor Cullen era el padre de Edward, el mismo día en que Hans, sin intención alguna, rompió mi corazón.

::0::0::0::0::0::0::0::0::0::0::0::0::0::0::0::0::0::0::

Edward pov

Al final Bella no me había confesado quién era la persona que amaba aunque tampoco había insistido en saber quién era la persona a la que yo quería sin embargo, desde esa mañana ella y yo nos habíamos vuelto más amigos aún. Yo no podía creer que fuera posible quererla más de lo que ya la quería pero, una vez que la careta de niña bien y los secretos habían caído se había vuelto una persona mucho más abierta y confiada. Al parecer su anterior conducta se debía a que era la hermana mayor en su casa. A veces sentía que sus padres llevaban su vida como militares, en ese caso Bella debía ser una especie de capitán aunque cuando le pregunté ella dijo:

"─ Vamos, Edward. Probablemente no llego ni a soldado raso"

Pienso que ella creía que esa forma de vivir era la única correcta. Me preguntaba como era posible que un adolescente pensara de la forma en la que ella lo hace. Sobretodo porque ni siquiera es una persona religiosa. Si era devota de algo seguramente eso sería su propia guía de valores, deberes y prioridades.

A veces pienso que es la persona más adorable en mi vida. Que es la persona más importante, la persona que más amo…

Sin embargo seguía teniendo una complicación que disminuía mi tiempo con ella. Una complicación con nombre y apellido: Hans Doxis.

Su suspensión se alargaba y alargaba y me preguntaba que clase de delito cometió como para mantenerlo alejado de su escuela por tanto tiempo. Jamás había oído de un castigo tan largo para un "estudiante de honor" como lo llamó Nessie ayer por la tarde cuando, debido a un malentendido provocado por ella misma nos había llevado a Bella, Hans, Nessie y a mí a tocar durante más de una hora para nuestros padres y profesores en mi casa.

Hace dos días mis hermanos y yo fuimos a visitar a las Swan debido a que Bella había tenido un cuadro de gripe durante los primeros días de la semana y se encontraba en cama. O, más bien, encerrada en su casa porque no había manera de obligarla a mantenerse en reposo. Al parecer sus quehaceres se multiplicaban cuando enfermaba. Alice había estado lloriqueando todo el día por Bella, diciendo que no podía permitir que muriera sola y ahogada por la secreción nasal. Finalmente habíamos decido ir a verla por un rato para no acosarla.

Nessie, que había estado usando el auto de Bella sin su consentimiento para ir a la escuela, dirigió la larga fila de vehículos hacia su casa. Sin querer Jasper y Rose también habían llevado sus respectivos coches a clases hoy por lo que la comitiva contaba con cuatro automóviles bastante vistosos.

Al llegar Bella nos saludó con una gran y cansada sonrisa. Parecía haber tenido días malos. Pero, no sé como, lucía tan hermosa como de costumbre. Nos pasó a la sala no sin antes mirar con gesto asesino a Nessie quién le entregó las llaves de su auto sin inmutarse por la mirada amenazante de su hermana. Vi a Bella suspirar y sonreírle suavemente. Su delicada figura cubierta por ropa deportiva y pantuflas daba una imagen adorable a su ya tierna personalidad a la vez que provocaba grititos ahogados a Alice y Rose.

A eso de las ocho una palabrota nos asustó a todos. Habíamos estado mirando películas en silencio cuando Charlie, el padre de Bella y Nessie, entró en la casa con su traje gris cubierto de lodo y grasa de vehiculo. Su protuberante bigote tenía una capa de tierra al igual que sus cejas y su nariz. Maldijo otra vez mientras se sacaba los zapatos y el abrigo.

─Papá ─murmuró Bella sobresaltándolo─. ¿Todo bien?

Él nos observó por primera vez y su rostro enrojeció hasta las raíces del pelo. Balbuceó algo ininteligible y se precipitó a la cocina. Bella lo siguió mientras Nessie se partía de la risa. Minutos después regresó con el ceño fruncido y miró a su hermana directamente a los ojos.

─¿Sabes dónde esta el gato* de papá, Nessie?

─¿Ah? ─preguntó con ojos inocentes─.

─No lo repetiré.

─Ahí ─dijo sin alterarse─.

Todos miramos hacia la dirección que apuntaba. La esquina norte de la sala, el librero, específicamente. Fruncí el ceño mientras lo estudiaba. En la base izquierda estaba el instrumento sosteniéndolo en el aire. Parpadee inconscientemente debido a la confusión. El mueble había perdido una de sus patas.

─¿Se puede saber que pasó? ─chilló Bella corriendo hacia el mueble y sacando un hermoso jarrón azul en volandas.

─Fue un accidente.

─¡¿Qué tipo de accidente?

─Haru y yo estábamos jugando a las escondidas…

─¿Cómo puedes jugar a las escondidas con un gato? ¿Eres una infante a caso? ¿No estas por cumplir 15? ─gritó hasta quedarse sin aire, su rostro se volvió rojo y respiraba agitadamente, se quedó en silencio mientras refregaba sus ojos con la palma de sus manos─. ¿Dónde está Haru? No recuerdo haberlo visto hoy…

─Escondido… no pude hallarlo.

─Jake, ¿Me ayudas a buscarlo?

─Claro.

─¿Cuándo estaban jugando a las escondidas? ─le pregunté a Nessie mientras me reía entre dientes de la inclinación de Jacob, a cuatro patas igual que un perro.

─El sábado, ¿Por qué?

La exclamación de horror que profirió Bella no fue fingida. Caminó hasta donde estaba con Nessie con los puños apretados junto a su cuerpo, alzó la mano con clara intención de abofetear a su hermana pero, aunque el zumbido cortó el aire, no llegó a golpearla. Empuñó más fuerte sus manos hasta que sus nudillos se hicieron más blancos, suspiró y dio media vuelta para seguir buscando. Mis hermanos se habían unido a la búsqueda también, esperaba que Emmett no rompiera nada.

─¿Cómo es que no has visto al gato si has estado todo el día en casa, Bella? ─preguntó Rosalie desde el sillón─.

─He estado enferma, Rose. No es que esté muy conciente en estos momentos tampoco. Que no te sorprenda si no recuerdo mucho de lo que cambiamos de posición en un rato más. El dolor de cabeza me aturde.

─Y a mí, por eso odio los resfriados ─aseguró Jasper cerca de las escaleras─.

Bella le sonrió agradecida y continuo.

─¿Dónde esta Hans? ─preguntó casualmente Alice─.

─Fue a Port Angeles a comprar unos libros y cuerdas para su guitarra, yo creo que simplemente estaba arto de Forks y necesitaba salir a despejarse

─O, tal vez, quería comprar algo para Jessica ─supuso Nessie desde su posición en el sofá junto a Rose─. Ayer dijo algo sobre su cumpleaños, ¿No es la próxima semana?

─Lo es ─asintió Bella mientras abría una pared-trampa tras un florero de cristal azul─.

*Máquina compuesta de un engranaje de piñón y cremallera, con un trinquete de seguridad, que sirve para levantar grandes pesos a poca altura. También se hace con una tuerca y un husillo.


End file.
